Hellsing OVA Ultimate: The Masquerade Age
by Malachi cel mar
Summary: As the plot thickens relationships develop and everyone's patience is tested. With a war brewing up with the Masquerade who will prevail? A question is asked. Is being a human worth winning this war, or will she say yes? AxI, SxOC. Castlevania XO, AU.
1. Hellsing OVA I Aftermath Nightmares

Slight Spoiler: Starts after Valentine Brothers attack on the manor in OVA.

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from or for the writing of this story. I wish I did. Hellsing is all Hirano's creation. I do not own Richter Belmont, Konami does. I do own Kenneth, Laura, Malphas, Wolfe, Lex, Roxy, Armand, Andras and the rest of my OC's, you get the point.**

* * *

Bang...Bang. Shots rang through the bloodied torn up Hellsing manor.

"The fact that these men are dead – or undead – is entirely your fault." Sir Islands lectured.

"Sir Islands!" Stressed Walter

"Walter..." Integra put her arm in front of him.

Sir Islands handed Integra the revolver. Integra took the gun and walked over to her ghoul turned men, kneeled, than pressed the revolver to its head.

"I won't ask you to forgive me. It's all my fault." She clicked the hammer, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Of 96 Hellsing London base staff members, only ten remain alive, of these, eight survived... because they were away from the base on that day... In other words, the only staff to actually survive the attack, were the two of us my lady." Walter read off his report.

"You failed to include Seras and Alucard in those numbers"

"Yes... as those two are already dead" Walter bowed

Gunshots rang in Integra's ears again.

* * *

Integra jerked up from her sleep breathing heavily, a then sheen of sweat covered her. It was dark, she reached for her glasses rubbing the bridge between her nose sighing.

"Christ, that's the third time this week I've had that damned dream" She tiredly muttered.

She then heard a sound come from the corner of her room. Of course it was none else than Alucard lounging on her couch. She wondered how long he'd been there, probably the whole night. Well with the sound he made, he obviously wanted to be noticed.

Alucard stood and bowed with a mocking smirk on his face.

"My master has a nightmare... again." He stated in a taunting tone.

"What have I said about invading my private chambers Alucard?"

He walked to her bed side. Integra began to sit up on her headboard.

Alucard looked up for a moment to think. "I can not recall, but it is my duty to see what's wrong when your stress levels are up"

Integra lifted an eyebrow "And the other two times when you didn't show?"

"I was busy" He answered quickly.

"...Busy?"

He nodded "Busy"

She crossed her arms. "What do you want Alucard?"

He looked up again as if thinking. "Well, I want a lot of things, but that's not what I'm here for right now..." he grinned

"Don't play games with me Alucard, what are you here for?" She snapped.

He sat on the tip of her bed at her feet, crossing his legs.

"I nor police girl can not be everywhere you know."

She knew where he was going with this, it's been 2 weeks and Walter hasn't been able to find a replacement army. So Alucard and Seras have been working overtime.

Integra inwardly sighed. "Alucard just do your job, and I'll do –"

He leaned forward a bit, his arm on the side of her legs.

"I could care less what you do Master" He grinned "I'm just telling you, before you try to put the blame on me or my coward servant, that I can not be everywhere, so casualties will become a regularity for you unless you find an army."

He was right, if she didn't find an army soon, not only would her organization and reputation be in ruin, but human casualties would rise to an all-time high. But it's not his place to tell her what to do.

She scoffed a laugh "Don't worry about me, _servant, _just do what your _told_, to do. I'll handle-"

"Oh, I'm not worrying Master. I'm just warning you." He stood and started off toward the door. "Sweet nightmares, my Master."

Integra flung her glasses off and went back to bed muttering how much of an ass he was.

Red gleaming eyes glowed in her room.

* * *

Down in Euston, England on 96 Euston Road, was a rowdy group of humans and vampires...

"Oi, oi! Settle down ya twats!" The crowd of loud men looked at the werewolf.

"Dats betta! Boss man's a coming. Attention!"

The very large group of men stood instantly in attention.

Down the crystal spiral staircase came a handsome 6'6 man with an able-bodied figure. He had deep-set light grey eyes so piercing, it could probably break glass. His luxurious, straight medium-length white hair covered his eyes, indie style. He had dark eyebrows, and dark facial stubble was formed across his face. His skin was of a fair-tan color.

In order from head to toe he wore modern day 'punk' clothes. It was obvious he was young. He wore a black argyle cadet hat, a black army sweater with a Tripp black and red stud hoodie. His pants were a bit fitted, black slim cargo's. And a pair of red and black converses. A noticeable bullet belt and what seemed to be a pant chain, to the human eye.

"At ease" His voice was smooth, deep and steady.

"I have come up with a new game plan, men"

Conversation started amongst all.

"Liniste!" He snapped his fingers.

They all instantly quiet.

"There's this old looking mansion in London-"

"There are a lot of old looking mansions in London Kenneth" The man said

Kenneth crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I know Kano, but this specific one," He handed him a picture. "Seems special, so, I'm breaking in tonight to check it out, get a feel of the place, and see how heavy the security is before we take it over" Kenneth grinned showing fangs.

"Kenneth Belmont, are you insane!? This is the Hellsing Manor; they have a powerful vampire there!"

"Even better, I've been looking for a good fight for years" He cracked his neck looking at the full moon.

"I shouldn't have even asked that" Kano muttered "Well at least be careful sir."

Kenneth pulled his hood over his hat and zipped it up.

"Alright, oh and don't forget to tuck the kids in" Kenneth grinned

"Ha...ha...ha, real funny Ken, just don't fuck up and lose an eye"

"Yeah, yeah ok" Ken turned to his men and saluted lazily.

"I'll be back" He smiled, snapped his fingers and disappeared into the moonlight.

"Alright men back to whatever you were occupied with, we'll just wait for his return" Kano said looking at the moon.


	2. Hellsing OVA II Uninvited Guest

Kenneth was already in London. He looked at his watch, then the sky.

"Hmmm, an hour to sunrise, better hurry before the resident wake up."

He ran with lightning speed to the manor, and then abruptly stopped behind a tree overlooking the mansion.

"What's this? One patrol...Oh well" Kenneth quickly ran to the man and knocked him out with the back of his knife, he let him fall gently.

"Sorry, nothing personal, just business." He whispered.

With inhuman strength, he climbed to the 2nd floor instantly and went through the window.

* * *

CRASH!!

"What the-" Walter heard a loud crash near Integra's room and ran up stairs to see nothing but a broken mirror.

"Oh bloody..." he sighed and picked up the mirror. "This was a $1000 Kathy Ireland one of a kind."

Walter walked away with the mirror muttering curses.

Suddenly Kenneth appeared.

"Whew, that was close, the old man seems to know his stuff, and I bet he knows where all the expensive things are."

Kenneth followed Walter downstairs. Reaching the last step, he heard a gun click.

"Oh shit"

"Who are you?"

Walter spun around to see Sir Integra hold the gun to Kenneth's head.

"Sir Integra!" Walter Alerted

Kenneth closed his eyes breathing in like he smelled something good.

"Ahhh, A Double Action Colt Python Elite, .357 magnum, 6 barrel, nice gun for a woman like your-"

"Shut up, who are you, and why are you in my home"

Kenneth eyed Walter, and jerked to run.

Walter quickly shot out his wires. Kenneth caught them between his fist. His fingers were bleeding; he winced at the slight blessed. Integra and Walter's eyes widened, no one could ever catch his wires.

Caught off guard Integra regained her posture and shot off the gun.

Moving before the bullet got to leave its chamber. Kenneth threw Walter across the room by his wires; grabbed Integra's left wrist, twisted it behind her, bat the gun out her right, put his left arm over her chest to her right shoulder, holding a knife at the beginning of her neck, pulling her right arm in the same position behind her, pressed his body weight on her to lock his grip and wrapped his right arm around her waist, in exactly one second. The gun shot into the floor.

He was so fast Integra still saw him in front of her until she felt his weight on her.

Walter quickly jumped up "Sir Integra!"

Kenneth clinched her tighter moving the knife to her neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't move old man, or I'll cut where it won't stop bleeding" He focused on Walter saying. Then focused his attention on Integra, bringing his knife to eyesight for her to see.

She clinched her teeth "Wha-"

"Like it? It's my very own Black Water combat knife" He said speaking in a mocking tone. "It features a 4.50 in. blade of 154CM steel with black BT2 coating and partial sawtooth serrations, and a 4.95 in. G10 handle. Even came complete with a black Kydex sheath."

Walter jerked toward Ken, but he quickly put the knife back to Integra's neck.

"See the thing about a combat knife is its sharp on both sides" He smirked.

"See the thing about a 13mm car Jackal, is it can make a big ass hole in your head".

Kenneth looked up and saw Alucard.

"Oh... shit"

Alucard grinned and scoffed a laugh "Yeah... I know" he said with full sarcasm.

Alucard shot the Jackal and it pierced right between Kenneth's eyes. He blew the smoke from his gun walking over toward Integra.

"Are you alright?"

"What took you so long" She said rubbing her wrist.

"You never called" Alucard purred then turned to Walter.

Integra narrowed her eyes at him.

He was about to ask Walter if he was alright but the dead corpse had a low laugh coming from it.

They all looked. Alucard lifted a brow.

The laugh grew louder, into cackling, like a Hyena.

"A vampire?!" Walter gasped.

Kenneth stood up, bearing fangs "If you think that's shocked shit, how about a Belmont"

He said letting out a husky laugh.

Alucard quickly holstered his gun. "A Belmont? The only Belmont alive is a Kenneth Belmont."

Kenneth stopped acting crazy and raised a brow. "You know me?"

A quick expression came across his face, and instantly left, Integra noticed but it was too quick to read.

"I worked with the Belmont's"

Shock filled the room. Integra snapped her fingers directing everyone's attention to her.

"Everyone in my office...Now" She instantly took control of the situation.

Kenneth hesitated, but followed behind Alucard.

Walter cleaned up the mess and went to go prepare her morning tea.


	3. Hellsing OVA III Plain Luck

Both men were seated. Kenneth removed his hat and hood so she could Integra could see his face. Alucard looked him over; he didn't feel like being there. Integra prepared her cigar than lit it, dressed in her normal black suit. Her hands were folded, holding the lit cigar she blew out smoke, and sighed inwardly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kenneth Belmont of the BBC."

"BBC?"

"Belmont Bloodline Clan." Kenneth explained.

Integra shuffled through some documents reading them.

"Ah yes son of Richter and Maria Belmont I presume?"

"Yea."

She looked at Kenneth; he sat up and straightened his posture.

"Ye- ahem, yes sir."

Alucard grinned.

"Says here you died at birth, ending the Belmont reign."

"No I just hacked into my records to play around..."

It was silent for a while. Integra put out her cigar and closed her eyes.

"Alucard you know this boy?"

He was hoping not having to speak at all. He knew a Kenneth Belmont alright, but Integra didn't need to know that.

"Yes Master, I've had few encounters with his family, I kno- knew his father."

"You do?" She asked.

"I did, when he was alive..."

Silence filled the room...

"Well this brings a whole new light on things," Kenneth said breaking the silence and scratching his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew the Belmont's Alucard?"

"I didn't think it was serious, besides, you didn't ask Master."

Integra glared at him.

"Well if there's anything I can do –. "

"The only thing you can do is payback for my mirror, so unless you have an army of men, I suggest you pa-."

"Actually I do..."

* * *

Kano was sleeping in his room, suddenly his cell phone rung. Linkin Park –Breaking the Habit. He twisted and turned then shot up; Kano looked at the ID, and it read 'Boss man Ken'.

"Hello?" Kenneth said on the receiving end.

"Hello? Yeah, Ken where the fuck are you man?" Kano asked tiredly.

"Hellsing Manor."

"Wha? - Man get home, worry about that place later, the sun is-"

"No, no, no, no, look, look."

"Huh-- what?" Kano was falling asleep.

Kenneth started snapping over the phone. "KANO, OI! WAKE THE FUCK UP YE?!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up sir, yes?"

"Listen carefully Kano, get 500,000 of the men there I want sections A, V and W. Including yourself, put Lenora in charge of the clan."

"Huh you're leavin?"

"No, just listen. Get the two Helicopter and five Artillery trucks, tell em ta pack. Then get the rest of the section leaders along with yourself packing and meet me down at the manor, also bring my gear and my money."

"Ahhh... why, are we going to war?"

"Nope we're moving in! Saddle yourself up cowboy we got ourselves a new gig, working as Hellsing Hellfighters now!"

"What."

"Yeah so hurry, oh and Kano?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Make an entrance."

"Hah yes sir, as always in style."

"Oi!"

"Oi!" Kano hung up the cell.

"This is going to be a long day." Kano sighed as he reached for the intercom.

"Sections A, V and W saddle up and pack your gear, ready the Helicopters and The Artillery trucks. Remaining Section leaders pack your gear also, we all got a job, for the rest of you mortals out there, yer life is saved. Lenora you are now assigned to take Kenneth's place as clan leader- congratulations on the promotion. Do not worry he is still living; we have just been assigned to work with Director Hellsing now. Everyone's who's section were called are to meet me by 1300. Move, Move, Move!"

* * *

Kenneth hung up the phone. "Well it will be an honor to work with a family friend and a Hellsing; I apologize about that whole altercation before."

"No problem Mr. Belmont." Integra responded.

"Oh, Integra you can call me Ken."

"And _you_ can call me _sir_." She eyed him.

"Sorry Sir Integra, your new army should be here by 1300 if I know my friend well."

"Appreciated Ken"

Guess Integra's luck hasn't run out at all, she just found herself a larger, stronger, smarter army thanks to Kenneth.


	4. Hellsing OVA IV Hellsing Hellfighters

Disclamer: Lyrics belong to **Taking Back Sunday**.

_Psalm 115:13- He will bless them that fear the lord, both small and great._

* * *

Kenneth walked out in the cold sun with Integra. Alucard stood in the darkened doorway.

"The sun doesn't hurt you?" Integra was looking at Kenneth.

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind the sun. Notice the tan?"

"_That's weird Richter, nor was Maria a vampire." _Integra thought.

Loud Helicopters and rock music cut off Integra's thoughts. (TBS- "What's it feel like to be a ghost.")

"What the hell?"

Kenneth walked forward signaling the helicopters to land on the side.

"Dragged you out into the streets, before you buckled at your knees."

Kenneth was getting into the music, singing. A very talented voice but,...a singing dhampir?

"What's it feel like to be a ghost? Well, louder now, loud now. So what's it feel like to be a ghost? Ahhh, are you up for, are you up for this? This is quick but not quite painless, It sits perched on your arm --."

He noticed he was singing. "Sorry, Sir. Did I mention the roman god Apollo; music, poetry, emotion, and medicine blessed me with his power?"

"No, but meaning?" Integra was irritated.

"I sing." He smiled widely.

The helicopters landed and the artillery pulled in. The soldiers poured out in all black army sweaters, cadet hats, army cargo, gloves and boots. Integra was surprised, a dhampir so young, with so many men organized, he had to have brainwashed them or something.

"No I didn't brainwash them, all these men have family, and they are all human except for the section leaders. They needed to be provided money to take care of themselves and they're family, so I hired them to work for me."

Integra shot Kenneth a look that could kill. "Rule number one Kenneth, stay out of my thoughts."

"Yes sir." He answered quickly.

All the men were finally organized into three different sections.

"Atteeeeention!" Kenneth shouted.

He turned to Integra. "I'm giving my men to you, they are also like my family, sir, I trust you will take care of them as your own?"

"Yes I will Kenneth." Integra nodded.

"Alright, before I hand them over to you, I have to do a little motivational speech." He whispered.

"Go right ahead." Integra said.

Kenneth walked out onto the platform, and saluted.

It was silent. Integra was interested in seeing how a dhampir could motivate 500,000 men.

"At ease!" The men stood at ease.

"You all have been brought here today, for a reason...Standing behind me is the very Director of this beautiful manor...Your new boss and leader...Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" Kenneth's voice was loud.

Chatter started to arise.

"Oi! You will show who is now my boss, respect as you have shown me...You all know I would never lead you to ruin...I would go in before I let you all follow behind...I, my men, am putting you in good hands, so do not question what happened to the men who resided in this mansion before... Know...That you won't let what happened here happen again...You will protect your caretaker, you will protect your leader, you will protect yourself, you will protect your home, and fuck up any vampire SWINE WHO THINKS HE CAN LITERALLY MAKE YOU GIVE UP!!!"

The men yelled in agreement.

"What do I always say before a fight?!"

"Try before giving up. Die before giving up!" The men yelled in unison.

The phrase stroked Integra as familiar.

"That's right! So each and everyone of you that are standing out here today. Better take that phrase and put it in play...because everyday you will be out there fighting to protect your country, YOUR WORLD!" Kenneth raised his fist above his head.

The men raised their fist along with his, shouting. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"To business, Section A. You will reside on the north side your leader will be Lex Fox." They scattered.

"Section V you will reside eastside your leader will be Zingor. And, Section W, go round up all Heli's and trucks, store them than move out. Your leader will be Kano! Move, move, move!"

In seconds everyone cleared out and it was quiet. Kenneth walked up to Integra and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Kenneth Belmont. There's one more person you need to meet." Integra looked at Alucard; his arms were crossed leaning on the doorway.

"_Police girl..." _

Seras walked out of the doorway in her Pj's and yawned wiping her eyes. "Yes Master?"

Kenneth didn't notice Seras yet, he was lighting a cigarette.

Alucard nodded his head towards Kenneth. Seras looked then straightened.

"Seras Victoria, this is Kenneth Belmont, you will be assigned as his troop." Integra said.

Kenneth looked at Seras, showing no tell on his face. He blew out smoke and held out his hand.

"That's a silly name for a nostim fata like you." He said smiling.

Seras frowned. "Did you just call me fat? I don't even know you!" She turned to Alucard. "How can you assign me to a jerk?"

"Hey now let's not call people nam-"

"You just called me fat!"

"I did not."

Alucard flagged his hand as if to shoo away a bug. "Its about time I get you out of my hair police girl, maybe you'll toughen up when your with him." He said walking away.

Kenneth shrugged. "So where do I sleep?"

"The room next to Seras." Integra replied.

"WHAT!?" Seras screamed.


	5. Hellsing OVA V Richter Belmont

_Revelation 1:8 – I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the ending_...

* * *

A few weeks later...

Integra sat in her office, finally finished with signing the papers of the new recruits. Her wrist was on fire.

Walter walked in with a pack of ice and handed it to her, she place it on her right wrist.

"Have you found anything yet Walter?"

He frowned. "No Sir, but there is one thing."

She looked up at him. "And what's that."

"Belmont, is only his middle name."

"What's his last name then?"

"Tepes...my lady."

Integra eyes widened.

* * *

Kenneth wasn't feeling so good for the past week and he couldn't communicate with Kano to tell him.

"Arg!" He held his stomach throwing up his own blood, he was as white as powder.

"Ugh... out of all things, how the hell can I be sick?" He said to himself coughing.

His hair was dampened with sweat.

There was a knock on the door.

"Um, Kenneth, are you alright?"

Seras was curious as to what he was doing.

He wiped his mouth and struggled to stand. "No, Seras – you- "

He did a double take in the bathroom mirror and didn't see himself, but his father.

"Huh, Dad?"

The man in the mirror smiled an evil smile. Kenneth looked behind himself to see no one, he stumbled a bit.

"No...no..your dead...you died!" He was trying to convince himself.

"No son, I didn't die." The man said.

"Yes... Richter, shit! Get outta my head!"

"Don't you speak to your father like that!" Kenneth felt a kick to his stomach and spat out blood.

"What the fu-"

"Its time son." Richter said.

"Ti...Ti...Time? Time for what?"

Kenneth was in agonizing pain. His head was throbbing.

"To take back, and get vengeance for your mother's death!"

Kenneth stood shaking. "What?"

"No one every told you?"

"Told me what, Richter?"

Richter Snarled. "That Dracula, now known as Alucard killed your Mother, my wife, Maria Belmont."

"No, how, he's a family friend, he wouldn't have. Just...GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!"

Kenneth grabbed a gun and shot himself, he went limp.

Seras had heard enough, she kicked down the door, and to her eyes she saw a bloody massacre. Blood in the toilet, the walls, the mirror, and pooled all over the bathroom floor.

_This must have been where he was for the past week. Dear god, what's going on?_ Seras thought to herself.

Despite the bloody bathroom, Seras picked Kenneth up and went to her only known source that could fix the problem.

"Must...get...to Master."

* * *

Alucard walked into Integra's office while her and Walter were discussing something. Integra looked up.

"Alucard, is there something you want to tell me?"

He frowned. "And a good morning to you to my Master. I couldn't sleep with all the noise in this house." He ignored her question to respond sarcastically.

She lifted a brow. "What noise?"

He walked over to her desk. "Your telling me you didn't hear the -"

BOOM

Seras bust through the door carrying Kenneth, she fell and dropped him at Alucard's heel.

Alucard turned around and Integra stood slamming her hands on her desk.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir...Master...Kenneth...he..he...the gun...blood everywhere...in the bathroom...talking to himself...his father...he...he." Seras was scared and out of breath she didn't need.

Alucard looked at the limp Kenneth then back at Seras.

"What did you say police girl?"

"He shot himself!"

"He'll survive, but what did you say after that?"

"He was talking to his father, but no one was in the bathroom, and no one walked out of that room..."

Alucard quickly pulled out his Jackal.

"Alucard what the hell are you doing?!"

"That's not Kenneth, Walter, get a long mirror, and police girl, grab some tough rope."

Five minutes later Walter was tying the dazed dhampir to one of Integra's chairs. Seras set up the mirror against the wall.

"Alucard explain yourself." Integra was confused.

Alucard motioned Seras and Walter to back off, and suddenly his shadows expanded around the room, along with the mirror, turning it into a big reflective wall.

"It can explain it's self Master." He grinned.

Alucard pointed to the reflective wall. Instead of Kenneth's reflection, it was another man's.

Kenneth snapped out of his daze.

The man walked out of the mirror. "Oh, no...hold your applause please, thank you, thank you!"

"Who the hell are you?" Integra asked.

He put a hand on his stomach and bowed. "I am Richter Belmont, Kenneth's father and Maria's husband."

"Fuck you." Kenneth spat.

"Shut up boy." Richter punched Kenneth.

He looked around the room. "I'm out Alucard, how's about taking us back to th -"

"You're not going anywhere Richter."

Richter gasped overdramatically putting a hand to his mouth. "How rude! Well since we're going to be here-"

Alucard pulled out his Jackal, Richter backed up.

"Hold on now big booooy, if you kill me...you kill him..." He pointed to Kenneth, who was struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Get out of my head!"

"Ohshutthefuckuppppp, I'm not in your head anymore, I'm out and its about time you lost it so I could."

"What do you want from me?"

Richter looked at Alucard. "I want you to help your father, kill the man who killed your mother."

"Alucard is a family friend why would he have reason to kill my mother?"

"A family friend?" Richter scoffed a laugh.

Something beeped loudly.

"Alucard you really haven't told him yet huh?"

Richter looked around again. "So its right, the famed Director of Hellsing_ has_ tamed Dracula himself."

"Dracula? He's not Dracula, stop changing the fucking subject!" Kenneth growled.

"Some balls you got son."

"Richter you know damn well he's not your son and I didn't kill Maria, you did you useless fuck!" Alucard emotionally snapped.

Everyone eyes widened at the emotional outburst.

"Alucard whats going on!" Integra yelled.

"Getting a little emotional huh big red? Well since you obviously _did not_ tell your Master, and since I failed my mission a few minutes ago, I mineswell tell the truth before I expire."

"I think its best you just die."

"No,no, no you wanted to say input Alucard, now let me say mine"

He looked at Kenneth. "I killed your useless whoring mother, because she was fucking this vampire right here instead of me. How do I know? Niether one of use was a vampire and your half of one. Also your last name isn't Belmont, it's Alucard's middle name, Tepes..."

Alucard growled.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!! YOU KILLED HER!!!!"

"Kenneth" Alucard yelled.

"AND YOU!!! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? WHY DID YOU LET HIM KILL HER!?" Kenneth was losing it.

"I had no choice! The Hellsings caught me before I could get a chance to see you and save her. I haven't seen you up until now, I just knew about you!"

"Yes! Family drama" Richter yelped.

"So if you're my dad **_Alucard_**... then who are you?" Kenneth nodded his head toward Richter.

"Richter Riktor, your pathetic stepfather, that's right R&R, the dark sorcerer of all time. Did I forget to mention this was all planned out to happen?" He started laughing.

"Who do you work for?" Integra asked.

Something beeped again.

Richter looked at his watch. "Sorry, look at the time, I've already told you all to much, they heard and saw everything, what makes you think that they'll let me live any longer than I have?"

Alucard lunged toward Richter, but before he could, Richter set a flame just like Jan Valentine.

"Long live, The Masquerade!" Richter said while burning to a corpse.

The room slowly turned back into Integra's office.

* * *

Integra was stressed out, she sent Walter and Sereas off to go check on The term 'Long live The Masquerade', and sitting in front of her was her servant and his dhampir son.

So ...Alucard had an affair with a human, and Richter scorned him. Putting his soul in his stepson's body and seeking revenge. She had a feeling it was more to the story.

Integra sat with a cigar, hands folded.

Kenneth was rubbing his wrist and Alucard sat his usual style.

"Why didn't you tell me Alucard."

"As said my Master, you did not ask." He smirked.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Kenneth narrowed his eyes at Alucard.

"I didn't expect to ever see you."

"Oh..."

It was awkwardly silent.

"Well, although its shocking news to all of us that Alucard has a son."

_Also awkward to say._

"Nothing has not changed. Kenneth you still are partnered with Seras, and Alucard..."

He looked at her.

"Any more secrets I need to know?"

"Not at all my Master, unless ...there's something else you'd like to know." A sardonic grin spilled across his face.

A quick expression came to her face, and then regained its normal status.

"Dismissed."

Kenneth stood, still rubbing his wrist. He walked around the chair.

Alucard was staring at Integra.

"Cum te simti meu fiu?" Alucard spoke to Kenneth.

He stopped rubbing his wrist and looked at him. Alucard grinned.

"Cum esti I meu tata? So acum tu decide la spre manifestare niste emotion?" Kenneth snarled bearing fangs.

Alucard chuckled a throaty laugh.

"Cind have I niciodata? I sint un vampire cu un fiu? Cum aputea I a pune aside emotion. So I a intre baiar meu fiu, sum te simti?"

"I'm fin, domnule. Un emotional wreck, numai I'm fin. Tu poti a se asepta la thae de la un dhampir. Cum te simti meu tata?" Kenneth responded.

Alucard stood putting a caring hand on top of Kenneth's head and smiled, not a grin, but an actual smile. Integra was shocked.

"I sent de asemenea fin meu fiu de singe...Su ficient talk pentro acum, meu maestro does nu asemanator noua speaking inauntro undifferent limbaj in auntru fata de ei that ea poate fin u comprehend. Enegie si a lua arengare inauntru al tau nou casa."

Kenneth cupped Alucard's face. "Da, domnule by art hot way, tu speak as daca tu a mai mult fondness inauntruei than chiar un maestro a servi."

"A face I fui? Tu speak as daca tu nevoie la spre a lua taught un mai mic." Alucard said raising a brow.

Kenneth straightened. "Su parat tata I'll a lua meu plecare acum... domnule" He bowed.

Alucard nodded then Kenneth walked out.

Alucard started off toward the door.

"Alucard..."

"No secrets right Master?" He turned to look at her.

He caught her eyes, Integra didn't speak, out loud that is.

"A good evening to you. My Master" He dissapered.

* * *

**Translation of conversation between Kenneth and Alucard.**

"How are you my son?"

"How am I my father? So now you decide to show some real emotion?"

"When have I never, I am a vampire with a son. Whom I've just met, how can I put aside emotion? So I ask again my son, how are you?"

"I'm fine, an emotional wreck, but I'm fine. How are you my father?"

"I am fine also my son. However, that is enough talk for now, my master does not appreciate us speaking in a different language in front of her that she cannot properly comprehend, so settle yourself in your new home."

"Yes sir, by the way, you speak as if you have a fondness for your master, than a servant usually would."

"Do I my son? You speak as if you'd like to be taught a lesson."

"I apologize, I'll take my leave now...Sir."

**A/N:** They are speaking Romanian. And Did anyone notice Alucard's double meaning?

Kenneth: I did...

Author: Your new, you don't matter...

K: I'm his son yes I do...

A: I guess so...

K: So... Integra didn't have much play this chapter.

A: Naah she didn't come to work many days so I had to think of what she would say...

K: oh...

A: yeah...

K: She's Lazy...


	6. Hellsing OVA VI Treaty Renewal

Integra was not in the mood. Is she ever? There was still nothing on the term 'The Masquerade' and today she received a Vatican entry stamped letter approved by the queen that the new treaty that Anderson broke a while ago was to be renewed, at her house. It was a good thing Alucard wasn't there, Enrico would surely bring Anderson along.

Integra was in the conference room waiting alone, Walter had to get a check up from his doctors, so she was all alone. Integra impatiently shuffled through the treaty papers.

Suddenly the door opened. Integra straightened only to see Kenneth. He walked inside.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Nothing?" He replied nonchalantly sitting in a seat next to her while lighting a fancy black cigarette.

"Why are you here?" She was annoyed already.

He took a long drag. "Daddy's orders."

"Orders?" She raised a brow.

"Ya know --" He imitated Alucard's voice. "I'll be busy and Walter also, watch for those catholic dogs, if they try anything have their heads" he smiled.

Alucard was treating her life a child, she didn't need protection, oh well, Enrico might try something, after all, he is catholic.

"Just be quiet and don't start anything, no matter how many insults they throw, our enemy is the vampire, not humans."

Kenneth nodded.

A house cleaner walked in and announced the section 13 members arrival.

Strolling in came Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson.

Anderson started at Kenneth.

"Lets hurreh up ye' Enrico." He sat.

Enrico held out his hand for Integra to shake.

"Sir Hellsing...pleasure."

He stood for about a minute, Integra did not shake his hand. Enrico sat.

"Have it your way" He murmured.

"Just sign the papers and leave my house Maxwell." She said coldly.

"Not very polite now ar ye?" Anderson implied.

Enrico grabbed the papers and signed them, he then handed them back to Integra.

She reached for the papers but Enrico grabbed her hand.

"Are you mad Enrico Maxwell, let go of me!"

A snarl formed in his tone. "96 Hellsing London staff members only you and the butler are to survive. Tell me Integra, how does that make you feel?"

You could almost feel her anger bursting out of her. She clinched her teeth.

"Get your filthy hands off of me."

"Hey!" Kenneth couldn't let it continue, he jumped up but Anderson threw an inscribed bayonet at his throat. Horror spread in her mind.

"Enrico you --"

"Shut up you deep ditch whore, the Vatican and section 13 will not shrink to your dense excuse for a treaty. Where there are vampires there's the devil, and where there are vampires they must die so we will start here."

Integra scoffed a laugh. "If the devils anywhere he's --"

Enrico pinned Integra against the wall.

"Now just listen to me you squealing English sow." His voice carrying a wicked tone.

Suddenly the room went black, Enrico looked back at Anderson.

"Alex Hurry!"

"Aye!" Anderson quickly but up his barrier, both him and Enrico thinking it was Hellsing's vampire Alucard.

But it was the man Anderson took down with a bayonet.

Kenneth stood grinning just like his father. He studied the knife in his throat.

"An Inscribed bayonet..." He cocked his head and touched it with his right hand.

To everyone's surprise, it didn't burn him. Kenneth pulled the inscribed bayonet out of his throat with slight grunt.

"Funny little toy of yours Paladin."

"Impossible, that damn Hellsing whore has another Vampire."

Kenneth quickly separated Enrico from Integra breaking some of Anderson's barriers.

Anderson noticed and quickly tired to restore them but he was too late. Alucard's sigil appeared in the room.

"Invocation of Cromwell confirmed. Levels three, two and one released. Releasing restraint control technique system to situation A...Activating limited disengagement of ability protection." Alucard appeared.

Anderson quickly got out his knives grinning widely and threw them at Integra. Alucard jumped in front of her pushing Kenneth out of the way.

"I thought you were here to kill vampires father, not a humans." He said coolly.

"The heretic heathen owns vampires she deserves to --" Anderson trailed off.

A chain like whip wrapped around Enrico's throat.

"The Vampire Killer?" Enrico gasped struggling.

Kenneth seemed to have snapped.

"We can handle this situation two ways Paladin. One, I snap your Directors neck and devour his body with no remorse at all, or two you both saddle up your shit and get your border hopping selves back to Rome and out of London." He demanded.

Alucard grinned, proudly.

"Call off your dog Maxwell." Integra announced.

"Anderson!" Enrico yelled.

Anderson muttered putting his swords away. The whip slithered from Enrico's throat. He ran behind Anderson. Anderson opened his bible and papers started to fly about.

"We'll meet again ye Hellsing freaks." They disappeared.

Alucard put away his gun watching Integra gather the treaty papers. Kenneth walked over to one of the papers Anderson left while holding one of his Inscribed bayonets.

He kneeled down and muttered the words to himself.

"EGO sum responal of Deus. Carnifex of Deus. Terra instrumend of divinus ultio ultionis parumper creatura amo vos... Interesting..."

He stood and folded the paper then placed it in his pocket. He then redirected his attention to the bayonet.

"Why doesn't it burn you?" Integra was curious.

Kenneth looked at her.

"Belmonts hold the holy power of god in they're bloodline, also my mother studied every religion, becoming a light sourcerist making me resistant to any holy destruction."

He poked Alucard with the handle of the bayonet; the words lit up and burned him.

Alucard grunted softly. "If you're going to do research on that, I suggest you keep it away from me."

"You know you could be resistant if you drink my blood." He tried to sound convincing.

"If I bite you, you'll become a full vampire."

"Well?" Kenneth was asking permission for something.

"Your not ready." Alucard looked at him

"What?!"

"I handled the situation well; I carried out your orders -"

"No you did not." Alucard was walking out.

"Wait. How, --"

Alucard turned around and locked his eyes on Integra instead of Kenneth. He cut him off. "You let that catholic swine touch my master." He glared then walked away.

"Kenneth held his had down in shame and embarrassment. "Sorry sir." He said to Integra.

"Its fine Kenneth, but let me ask, just what is it that Alucard said exactly to you?"

"Uh lets see." He was about to imitate Alucard's voice.

"And don't imitate his voice." She stopped him.

"Oh...he said to me exactly. 'I have some business to attend to today, so my first order for you is to protect Integra, and that means no one touches her. Do I make myself clear son?'"

There was awkward silence for a while.

Integra noticed he wasn't treating her like a child; he was being overbearingly, over-protective. Moreover, when did he have business? It was time for them to have a talk.

"Alright, thank you Kenneth, your dismissed."

* * *

A room illuminated with flames burning black and red: 

"I told you he was going to fail!"

"He did not fail young one, he carried the orders out perfectly."

"What the fuck do you meaning perfectly! No ones _dead!_ That Hellsing chick isn't _dead!_ Alucard isn't _dead!_ His son isn't _dead!_ The vampire girl isn't _dead!_ The mother-fucking butler is not _dead!_ No one is fucking _dead!_ Let me just blow the whole fucking place up, I can get it done, just let me go --"

"Calm young one. You are second in command, you must not go in battle just yet, you must follow the Masquerade." A bearded man said.

"Besides" A very strikingly handsome man with a thick Spanish accent stood in the doorway. "Its my turn anyway." He was flipping a black coin.

"Oh _what?_ Lay your 'moves' on the Hellsing chick?" The young man replied sarcastically.

"Heh, why not, it's not against the Masquerade to want to get Integra in missionary." He smiled widely show gleaming white teeth.

"Do as you please Armando; just do your part of the Masquerade." The bearded man said.

Armando put on sunglasses and walked out, "Oh, I'll do as I please alright." Flipping his coin. "Long live the Masquerade."

The young man jerked up, but the bearded man stopped him.

"Just wait your turn young one, just wait your turn."

**A/N- **R&R please, and the translation of Anderson's paper, will not be reveiled yet. (Yes it's that important.) .


	7. Hellsing OVA VII Internal Affairs

Deep down in the Hellsing Manor's dungeons Kenneth occupied himself with his swords. He had Anderson's things placed on its own crystal case.

Seras walked in and went to touch it.

"If you don't want to get burned I suggest you don't touch it." He said not looking up.

Seras looked at Kenneth. He was cute, no hot, he really did not look like Alucard much, only from the side is when he looked like her Master. She flushed pink, staring at him.

_Maybe its because he's cleaning his swords half-dressed, well not half but, wearing a fitting tank top and fitted jeans with those damn converses, and...tattoos... what the hell..._

Kenneth was a bit irritated; he lit a cig, his muscles slightly bulging at the movement.

"Just gonna stand there and stare or do you need something Seras?"

"A vampire with tattoos?" She sat in the adjourning chair.

"Damn, is it that foreign...?"

She didn't answer.

He looked at her then looked at what she was focused on, his left arm.

"It's a full sleeve tribal strength dragon."

Seras awed it. "What's that other one with the dragon's tail wrapped around its neck?"

He looked at his right bicep. "My family crest; Order of the Dragon."

There was awkward silence for a while.

"What's that?"

"Oh, here is Hercules's sword. Overall 39'' but the blade is just 31''."

"Don't you have a gun?"

He began laughing and put out his cigarette.

"A gun? I don't do guns, they end action too quickly, I like to have my fun, close combat is my game... What about that 'Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon of yours."

"My Harkannon?"

"Yeah whatever -- isn't that a big to big for you?" He stopped polishing the sword. "I mean, with your _size_ frumos, how can you life that?"

Seras flushed, "What do you mean my _size, _and what is a frumos?"

"Well don't your" Kenneth did a hand motion with his chest, "aaahm ya know, get in the way?"

Instantly Seras was screaming hitting him over the head.

"You pervert! Stop looking! They do not get in the way!"

"Ouch heeeey, I'm sorry" He was snickering.

* * *

Integra was sitting with her hands on her desk; she cut the tip of her cigar off and lit it. She took a long drag. Integra felt a slight cold breeze, a dark shadow formed across her room. Alucard melted into them grinning; he stepped out and started of toward the chair on the other side of her desk.

"What disturbs my Master this evening?" He asked in an inquisitive manner while sitting.

"It's been another full month and nothing on this "Masquerade" term."

She blew out smoke, putting the cigar out.

Alucard's face brightened putting on a pristine look. "Perhaps my Master, wants to ask me something?" More of a statement than a question.

Instantly her eyes locked on his red glistening eyes. She narrowed them.

"Perhaps my _Pet_, or I can order you to tell me what it is your hiding."

Alucard leaned forward over her desk, his face inches from her's. When he got this close to her it unnerved her a bit, he was challenging her authority, seeing if she's still the tigress he always knew and enjoyed.

"I'm not hiding anything Integra, like I've said in the past," He moved back crossing his legs. "All you have to do is ask." He said in a suave way.

Integra did not know what type of _game_ he was fetching at, but she was tired, stressed and just wanted to take a nice hot long, luxurious bath. So she would play along...for now.

"Fine Alucard, what is it you know about the Masquerade?"

His face lit up again, he jerked out of his seat. "Good question. What _is _it _I _know about the Masquerade?" He placed a thinking palm on his chin.

Integra's eyebrow twitched annoyingly. "Just answer the question Alucard!" She was growing impatient.

He slowly turned his head to look at her, and then walked slowly to her side of the desk.

"Patience my Master, you'll get your answer." He plopped himself on her desk.

"Patience? I've been--"

He placed a gloved hand on her chin gently and moved her head so their eyes could meet.

"Yes...Patience." He grinned.

The touch sent Integra off guard for a moment's time, but she quickly regained her posture and moved his hand away, but he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She nearly said a word she never used before, but she calmed herself.

"Alucard..."

"Hmmm?" He raised a brow.

She locked his eyes with hers and pulled her hand away from his. "Focus..."

He snapped out of something. "Right...Master"

As Alucard was about to start. A shrieking scream was coming from the hallway.

"Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Maaaaaasterrrrrrrr!"

Seras came busting through Integra's office door with Kenneth running behind her.

Alucard slightly turned his head, a displeased look forming on his face.

Integra began to literally bang her head on her desk.

"Master!" she was out of breath she didn't need.

A snarl came from Alucard. "What is it police girl?"

Master...Kenneth...he."

"I didn't do anything." He put his hands up.

"Don't you see I'm busy." Alucard almost yelled.

Kenneth looked over the scene.

"Oh dad's in the middle of a "vamp" Seras, let's leave." He whispered.

Integra continued to bang her head, much harder now.

"What's a vamp?" Seras asked.

"He's trying to seduce mommy." Kenneth smiled.

Alucard put his head in his hand, shaking it in irritability.

"Mommy?! Have all you vampire's lost your mind at this night?!" Integra was exasperated.

"Well Alucard is daddy and daddy likes mommy who is boss lady sooo." Kenneth was being childish.

"**_Kenneth Belmont Tepes! _**I suggest you sit down and shut up before I end up plying out your canines with a wrench!" Alucard exclaimed aggressively bearing fangs.

Kenneth stopped laughing and gulped when Alucard's flaming eyes fixed on them both. Kenneth and Seras took a seat, sliding in the chairs slowly.

Alucard plopped off Integra's desk to stand aside where she sat, then rested an arm on top of her chair.

"Save your personal disputes for later, something big is coming."

"_What a hypocrite..."_ Integra thought rolling her eyes.

"And what is that Alucard?" Integra asked lighting another cigar.

"The Masquerade age...The age of eternal darkness."

"And by eternal darkness you mean no sunlight right?...Doesn't sound all too bad to me." Kenneth added his two cents laughing.

Alucard shot him a look. "Yes it means no sunlight, and no it wouldn't be bad, if everyone in the world was a vampire."

"How is that possible, no sunlight? They'd have to be a powerful group of vampires." Seras added.

"What is the Masquerade age, who's behind it and why do they want to do this?"

A brash smile formed across his face. "Excellent questions Master, yes, Magnificent. But I can't tell you who's behind it, if I knew I would have taken them down, I can only tell you what I know, which is the history of the clan."

"Then what is it you know." Integra was eager to find out.

"The Masquerade clan were the eternally damned. They secretly survive amongst the million of people in London. An enthralling group of A-list vampires and wolves, who secretly were creating an army of ghouls for a war mainly with one man they were once servants to. They also wanted to establish a world with no humans, a world made for vampires and wolves alike; only..."

He paused letting the information soak itself in their brains.

"The clans vampire and wolf society aren't necessarily a lawless group of bloodsuckers, though they have had many rebels that were. They followed rules from their clan leader. Their leader believes that humans are to slave to vampires, and vampires have the right to rise and take over the world of humans...But there were two organizations that stood in the way...The circle of the Masquerade adapt to human society, meaning no one knows who or what they are. Only top and ancient vampires know of their existence. They involve themselves in politics and everyday work to gain information about the humans and also, their trust."

"You talk of human as just a piece of meat Alucard." Integra tiredly blew out smoke.

He shot a glare at her with a toothy grin. "Because that's all you are to them Master, cattle, herd, a flock, livestock, a walking piece of raw meat and **_nothing more_**." He said in a serious and revolting manner.

It felt as if he thought of humans that way also. How the words he can say out of his mouth seem harmful to the only human in that room.

He continued. "The Masquerade rules are not to show any supernatural behavior in public -- yet they are free to feed off of any mortal they find, as long as the public's naked eye does not witness it. I don't really know who is under the rule of the Masquerade anymore."

"You knew before?" Seras asked.

"Yes..."

"Really?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes...I made up the rules of the Masquerade." Alucard grinned.

"You mean --?"

"Yes son, servants of the very own, Count. But they hate me now so, they no longer serve me."

"Why are they doing this?" Integra wanted to know.

Alucard's face quickly changed emotions to a gloomy expression. "Because I, Vlad then, pathetically fell in love with a human woman and had kin with her."

"Hey I am not a pathetically born kindred!" Kenneth said.

Seras smacked him in the back on his head. "Shut up." She whispered.

"That was centuries ago Alucard. Are they not over it?"

Alucard started walking toward the door. "Did I not tell you they also want a world with no humans?" He paused. "And also they aren't because I have acquired a certain desire."

Kenneth looked back. "A certain desire for what?"

Alucard grinned, slightly looking a Integra, than disappeared.

Kenneth looked at Integra than Seras. "A certain desire for what?"

Seras rolled her eyes and left out.

Kenneth and Integra were left alone.

"Your dismissed Kenneth." She announced.

He stood. "Can I call you ...mommy?" He blurted out.

"No, why in blazes would you want to call me your mother?!"

Kenneth put on a weird look. "I know its weird Sir, but you look --"

"_Kenneth."_

"Domnule?"

"_Leave my Master be, she needs her rest."_ Alucard's voice echoed softly but deeply in her office.

Kenneth bowed then left.

* * *

**A/N-** By the way, Domnule Sir in romanian. So, Alucard is usually speaking more than normal. But remember this is AU so I can twist it anywhich way I can. Woooo0o0ooo0o! Shmexi huh? And the flirting? WOOOOOOO hotness! hahahaha anyway hope you likes, review please. :) 


	8. Hellsing OVA IIX Spaniard Armando

**A/N: **Thank you for the support Puppy, I think its awesome you like my story . (Shame on those lazy readers not showing me some love) But it's ok I love you all anyway. :)

I Know I haven't updated for a while but I've been working on claymation (I know, I know, no excuses right? Well I'm finished so I should be updating much more :) .

(#A/N#) In story.

(#Permenant Changes take effect in this story.#)

**

* * *

**

**Peter 2:18 –** _For when they speak great swelling words of vanity, they allure through the lusts of flesh_

* * *

_Do they want a war with just him? Why do I have to walk into it? Grandfather was the type to get what he wanted, and he wanted Dracula, but Dracula was still in a fued? Was it that bad for him to fall in love with a human? Is it that bad for him to fall in love with a human? Why is it that I feel I no longer know my pet vampire? He's capable of breeding...He has a son, he loved a human, and he still desires something, but what?...Things unknown now known to me...why do I care?_

* * *

Integra was sleep-thinking with her head down on her desk. There was a knock on her door, she didn't budge. 

The door opened and Walter peeked in. "Sir Integra?"

"Yes Walter?" Came a soft muffled voice. Integra long pale-blonde locks fell all over her back and shoulders.

He walked in and closed the door.

"My lady, you know you have a couch you can rest on if your tired, it is not good for your back – to be sleeping on your desk." He said approaching her.

Integra got up wiping her eyes than placing her glasses on. She looked at Walter he smiled and put a solem piece of mail in front of her.

She noticed it was already open. Integra raised a brow.

"Opening my mail again Walter?"

He smiled scratching his head. " I apologize my lady, I could not help myself with this one."

Walter taking interest in her mail could only mean one thing.

"_A party invitation." _She thought to herself.

She pulled 4 black cards with red writing out of the envelope. It read.

'_You have been invited to the Annual singles black and red ball. You may bring 3 guests. Red clads black fads. Have a great time.'_

"Walter you have got to be kidding me, I can't go to a party."

"Sir Integra I've already bought your outfit and I have in mind what 3 guests you can bring along with you." Walter grinned.

She looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you mad Walter, I can't bring three vampires to a party surrounded by humans."

"Well, one sir, lets not forget about the Masquerade clan, Alucard mentioned they are amongst the human society, and they work in politics."

He took the three invitation cards. "So it would be good for you to have protection and see if Alucard notices an old friend, you also may want to have some fun sir, let your hair loose, your young, go have fun, let the vampires do all the work."

Was he suggesting she had all the fun and the vampires stay on the job undercover? What a sly cat.

Integra sighed. "Alright Walter, I guess I'll go, only for the benefit of the Hellsing Organization."

He smiled "Not to worry my lady, I'll have the limousine and everything set up and ready by tomorrow." He bowed.

* * *

Walter headed into the basement, walking jolly with the three invitations in his hand. He bumped into Kenneth and dropped them. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Walter, here lemme help you with that."

Walter got up and dusted his clothes. "Just the young man I was looking for."

"Whadduya need?" Kenneth asked handing Walter the cards. Walter only reached for one.

"Keep one and give the other to Ms.Victoria please." He smiled.

"eh?"

"Your invited to a party with Sir Integra, the instructions are on the back of the invitation for attire." Walter sniffed.

"I get to party. WOOOOOOOO!" He said running in his room.

Walter sighed and continued deeper into the basement. He approached Alucard's chair but, where was he?

"Lord Alucard?" His voice echoed in the large empty room.

Alucard appeared out of the darkness and what seemed like a white cream was spread across his face.

"What is it old man?" Alucard asked playfully.

"Sorry to intrude Lord Alucard but..."

He trailed off overlooking Alucard and raised a brow. "...What are you doing?"

"Shaving." He answered.

"Shaving...?" Walter questionably repeated.

"...Shaving." Alucard glared at the butler.

It was silent.

"..."

"..."

Walter couldn't hold it in anymore, he was turning red, he began laughing aloud.

Alucard crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny about shaving?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, oh, hah heh, yeah, sorry, I'm so sorry sir Alucard, nothing it's just, a vampire needing to shave, heh."

Alucard wiped the shaving cream off his face with a towel then glared at the butler again.

"You needed something Walter?"

Walter stopped laughing, but the large smile did not leave his face. He pulled out a black card and handed it to Alucard.

Alucard looked it over. "What?"

"Just take it." Walter said.

He grabbed the card and read it.

"No..."

"But Alucard --"

"No Walter, I'm not going to a party with tight-assed, uppity, and snotty, humans."

"Watch your mouth Alucard, you _are_ going."

Integra came walking in arms crossed as usual.

Alucard expression quickly changed and he grinned.

"I don't want to go." He rebelled, testing her playfully.

"You're going, that's an _order_."

His grin widened. "Is it?" He moved closer to her.

"You have to say the magic word again Master, I don't believe I heard you to clearly."

Integra's expression didn't change as she was backed onto his chair. The back of her legs hit the edge.

"Alucard--..."

"Order me again my Master, I didn't hear you clearly." His face came close to hers.

She moved her face closer to his, their lips leveled slightly brushed each other's. This caught Alucard off guard. She looked him directly in the eyes and moved a bit closer, brushing her lips slightly against his a second time.

"I order you...to go to the party **_Servant_**."

Alucard moved his face closer but Integra moved out the way and walked away, leaving Alucard to stumble in his chair face first.

Walter followed behind Integra.

"And dress appropriately Alucard." She added, her voice trailing away.

Alucard sat up in his chair and rested an elbow on his arm.

"How cute, Mater thinks she can play mind games."

"Hah, yeah, shes just so sexually aggressive." Kenneth said coming from behind Alucard's chair.

"Why are you here?" He asked annoyed.

"Just listening, and not to mention, noticed that sexual altercation you just had with --"

"Why is it that you always show up when I'm around my Master?"

Kenneth hesitated to answer.

Alucard stood and turned to Kenneth smiling.

"You have a crush on her?" He asked half amused.

Kenneth looked down, a tell, tell of his.

"You do don't you." Alucard pinched his cheek. "Aw how cute, Kenneth has a schoolboy crush on Sir Integra and is jealous that I'm always around her."

Kenneth slapped his hand away. "No I don't."

Alucard's face got serious. "Yes, you do. And I wouldn't know nor care why, shes out of your league, leave it alone."

"Nah, I won't." Kenneth moved.

Alucard stoped him putting a hand to his chest. "Back off...Kin."

"Don't tell me what to do."Kenneth pushed his arm away.

Alucard grinned and moved in front of Kenneth to stop him from walking away.

"Don't test me son, back off, shes out of your league." He said convincingly.

Kenneth smirked and put his hands up as if caught red handed.

Alucard thought he let it go, but Kenneth instantly punched him with a closed fist. Caught off guard, Alucard fell to the ground and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You _must_ have lost your mind."

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did lose my fucking mind you fucking piece of --"

WHAM! The hit came out of no where slamming Kenneth into the wall.

Kenneth stood up dusting himself off.

"You want to stop now son?" Alucard grinned like a maniac.

Kenneth quickly charged for Alucard, but he grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"I don't see why your acting like a child, you're a grown man. Try to fight me dhampir and you'll lose."

"Just admit you like her!" He yelled in a bit of pain.

"That's what a child would do my son. I'll tell you one thing though, stick with what's good for you." Alucard was walking away.

Kenneth got up wiping his mouth off and cracked his neck. "Good fight dad... what is good for me?"

* * *

It was a quarter to eight the limousine was just about to swing around to pick the party guest up. 

"Sir Integra you look dazzling." Walter replied.

Integra wore all black. Her gress was a suede type silk, she wore long black gloves with very expensive diamond bracelets. Not something she would flaunt, but Walter insisted. Her silky paile blond hair fell over her shoulders the tips in curls. The dress showed a bit more skin and cleavage than she'd prefer , and the black sash was just her being modest.

She smiled. "Thank you Walter."

"And Ms.Victoria, wonderful." He almost gasped.

Seras wore a daring red dress. A normal woman wouldn't have been able to pull it off, (#Well maybe Integra#) of course she wasn't normal. Th dress showed off her curved like her usual Hellsing uniform.

Seras blushed. "Thanks." She said shyly.

Walter was about to complement Kenneth, who also daringly wore all red on a suit, until he spoted the shoes he had on.

Kenneth raised a brow. "Don't even think about it, its bad enough I have to wear a suit, the converses stay."

Walter swung his hands as to give up. The limousine finally arrived.

"Where's Alucard?"

"Already in the limousine sir. Now you all have fun and keep your eyes open." Walter winked feeling like a father with to many children.

Kenneth opened the door for Integra and Seras, then he sat inside. It was pitch black, Kenneth reached for the light .

"Don't touch it." Red sparking eyes opened next to Integra. Alucard was leaning on the window looking out, she didn't even notice him there.

"Why wearing something ridiculing?" Kenneth snickered.

Alucard Ignored him.

(#To lazy to write a limo conversation#)

About a half an hour later the limo pulled up to a very big castle. They all stepped out, Integra wondered what Alucard was wearing that was so embarrassing. Alucard looked over the limo to her.

"You look nice." He said as he walked around to her.

Integra was going to respond until his attire shocked her.

(#Hear comes the overbearing description of Alucard's **_Finialized_** and **_Officially_** "changed" Outfit#)

Alucard's hair fell to his shoulders. He wore all black except for his belt, tie and gloves. He had on a black striped sport coat blazer along with a black satin striped fitted dress shirt. His tie was red satin with a black tie clip on it. The shirt was tucked in to were you could see his very noticeable red cotton webbed belt. Along with black dress oants and polished black dress shoes. His gloves were red suede, everything on him was crisp and he even had a permanent crease in his pants.

(#Alucard's attire has been **_permanently_** changed for the **_rest of this story_**. So no more Victorian crap. New Age!#)

He had what seemed to be a look of gloom on his face.

"Dad who knew you could dress in modern day casual coolness." Keneeth broke their stare.

Integra reagained her senses.

"Lets just get this over with...and thank you...Alucard." They walked into the big castle.

Inside was beautiful, it consisted of 16th century, gothic style furniture, very artsy. Integra spotted the table reserved for her, they all went to sit.

Kenneth rubbed his hands hungrily.

"I am so getting my first drink tonight." He waved a hand for a waiter carrying wine.

"Yes sir?" The waiter asked.

"Four glasses all around."

Seras rolled her eyes. "This isn't a bar idiot."

The waiter served the glasses and sat an extra bottle of wine at the table.

"Behave yourself..." Integra gave input.

Alucard didn't pick up his glass, everyone else was already on their second.

"Are you ok?" Kenneth asked finishing his second drink.

"I'm fine..."

"You aren't drinking."

Alucard laughed in a cocky way and picked the wine glass up to eye view. "This wine is distasteful, a waste of muscle use to swallow, besides--"

He was cut off by loud horns. A small man appeared at the top of the stiars, hold a "Silence" hand gesture, the room quieted.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, your party host. Armando Monteban!" behind the small man came a very attractive man. His skin color was an exotic caramel color. He was probably around 6ft 9in, with wide eyes the exact color of varnished wood. His full head of was hair gently slicked back behind his ears. He had full elegant lips, gleaming white teeth, an impeccable body structure and a smile to die for.

"Buena tarde mis huéspedes hermosas gozo de tu compañía! Good evening my beautiful guests I enjoy your company!." He said in a very quick breath. His Spanish accent was thick, but he pronounced his English well.

"El resto de la noche pertenece a ti, goza y tiene de diversión. Gracias! The rest of the night belongs to you, enjoy and have fun. Thank you!" He walked down the steps and the musiced started back up.

"Wanna dance?" Kenneth couldn't stay still for some reason.

"Sure." Seras took his hand and they bpth wemt pmtp the damce floor leaving Alucard and Integra alone.

Alucard seemed annoyed by something. Integra was going to ask but Armando walked up to them.

He held out his hand to Alucard, he ignored him, until the sigils burned him he winced a bit and quickly shook Armando's hand.

"Pleasure Sir..?"

"Alucard."

"Sir Alucard, pleasure." He smiled that smile, and bowed gracefully.

He then looked over to Integra and held out a hand, but instead of kissing her hand he shook it firmly.

"Sir Integra... Miras muy, muy hermoso. You look very beautiful, how are you this evening?" She noticed his slight habit of speaking his language before he speaks English.

"I'm fine Mr..."

"Oh just call me Armando, please." He smiled.

"Armando...how is it you know me?" She seemed a bit cold.

He easied into the seat, Alucard was getting fairly annoyed by this guy.

"Hah, well I don't know you, but from what I've heard I'm very interesting in finding more out about you."

"That's nice Mr.Monteban, but I'm to busy to find an interest in having a conversation--"

"I wasn't asking for a conversation, I was asking for a date."

"That's pretty clear Mr. Monteban, but like I said, I'm to busy to find an interest in it."

She stood signaling a look over to the dancing Kenneth and Seras. Seras stopped dancing but Kenneth was still going at it until she hit him over the head.

"I'm flattered Mr.Monteban but I don't know you."

"Armando – but look, on a date we can--"

"Ella indicó claramente que es no, así que qué tú no se van a la mierda y parada que la incomoda antes de que empuje una guayaba en tu boca maldita conseguida." Alucard shocked everyone as spoke the language fluently. He stood towering over Armando irritated.

Armando looked up and threw his hands up as to give up. "Wow, uhm, amazing -- si, si, I apologize, I'm just a forward guy, I was brought up that way." He smiled.

He held out a hand to Integra "Thank you for coming, at least I got to see your beautiful face, adios."

"Good-bye Mr. Monteban." She smiled walking out with Kenneth, Seras and Alucard.

He watched at they left.

"What did you say to him?" Integra asked Alucard. He opened the limousine door for her and grinned mysteriously.

"Don't worry...he got the point."

* * *

**A/N-** What did Alucard say you ask? Muahaha. I'll never tell! Ok, I'm kidding ya, itsn't it cool he knows spanish though? By the way I have an editor who corrects things, so if this looks a bit retarded it's because stupid fanfiction doesn't accept some of my symbols and also doesn't accept my style of typing. How dare they edit this originality? 

**Dialog:** Ella indicó claramente que dicho no, así que qué tú no se van a la mierda y parada que la incomoda antes de que empuje una guayaba en tu boca maldita conseguida."

**Translation: **She clearly indicated that her answer was no. So I suggest you fuck off and go some place else before I stuff a Guava down your got damn throat.

**A/N:** Harsh ass, well he's just protecting his Master from this weird spanish guy. :D by the way my spanish is all the good so bear with me please. And Oh! Yes I have permenantly changed Alucard attire so study that description and image that. (Except for the hair, he'll still have short hair that he can make grow or w/e) Well thats about it R&R or just R, w/e you prefer. .


	9. Hellsing OVA IX Jealousy's an ugly word

**A/N:** Sorry puppy I can't even draw stick people. I wish I could draw hellsing art though. I don't care how long ya take to review :) as long as you do lol. I'm a bit of a lazy writer at times and on this chapter I kind of got writers block. So this takes place about two days later. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far. I hope you like this chapter also. And Knox I appreciate your energy lol, thanks buddy I'm glad you like it also.

P.S- Sorry if there are alot of mistakes. I kinda rushed this one. (Stupid daylight savings time.) Anyway on with the fic!

* * *

Two days after the party took place Integra had a secret admirer, of course she knew it was Armando Monteban. He's sent so many flowers that Walter had to clear out a room just for them. He insisted on keeping them, Integra insisted on burning them. The day was Sunday afternoon, nothing really happened on Sundays, so no one really worked. She on the other hand was in her office filing some documents. There was a ring at the door.

She sighed. "More flowers...maybe they'll just go away if no one answers."

They tried the doorbell two more time than quit.

* * *

"Hmmm, well if she doesn't want to answer, maybe I just climb to her office."

Armando grabbed some vines on the side and started up toward her office. He was a good actor,

"Armando the dark sorcerer to take Integra's heart and kill her pet."

He laughed evilly whispering to himself.

He got up to the window seal and lost his balance a little. "Whoa, I may be sorcerer but I ain't immortal. That was close." He knocked on the window.

* * *

Integra swung around so hard her hair slightly stung her face. She spotted Armando clinging onto the window.

"_This guy is insane."_ She thought to herself startled.

"What the hell -- are you out of your mind Mr. --?"

"Armando, just call me Armando!" He shouted through the window cutting her off.

"What are you doing?!"

"I know you..." He looked down for a minute. "Uh could you, let me in first...Please?"

After about five minutes of struggling with his weight Integra managed to pull him inside her office. He was out of breath.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed yourself!"

"Bueno! I'd be willing to."

"Armando it's bad enough you're stalking me. Like I've said two days ago, flattered, but I do not know you."

He was trying to catch his breath. "Dieu et mon droit."

Integra eyebrows rose. "You know--"

"The motto of British Royalty? Yes, 'God and my right.' My step mother was English." He looked at Integra.

"Willing to reconsider?"

She continued filing. "That's amusing Armando but you knowing that means nothing to me."

"Oh come on, I saw your facial expression. I bet I can guess a few things your thinking."

She stopped and crossed her arms in her usual fashion. "Oh really?"

"Sure." He started to catch his breath.

"Well, one, since I'm Spanish, I'm prone to be catholic, and I know you dislike them very much, but I'll have you know, the truth is, I'm a full blown protestant."

"That's not true; I didn't think that because you were--"

"Oh just admit it, its ok. Second." He stopped himself and looked around.

"Are you working on Sunday?" He asked slowly.

"Yes there's paper I have to--"

"Do we keep the Sabbath? Exodus 20:8 "Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy." Exodus 31:15 "Whosoever doeth any work in the Sabbath day, he shall surely be put to death." He stopped to let it soak in.

"Now Sir Integra I know you are as protestant as I. Why anger the lord on such a beautiful day. How about this...you accept my date."

She couldn't deny it was cute to see a man true to his religion. (If it was actually his religion.)

"You are very impressive Armando but I have to say again, the answer is n--"

"I was told to fight for what I want, and if I wanted it badly, don't stop until I get it, so how about this. I challenge you to a fencing duel, if I win we go out on a date, if I lose I leave you alone. Forever."

Integra liked it; she bet he did not know she was a Master in fencing.

She held out her hand. "It's a deal then, I win you leave me be."

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK... "DAD!" Kenneth was knocking on Alucard's coffin.

KNOCK. KNOCK. The top flew open. "Knock on it again, and I'll break your neck." Alucard said sitting up.

"What do you want?"

"Are you ok, or is something up. I mean you've been in this coffin every since that party."

Alucard rolled his eyes and started to close the top until Kenneth stopped him.

"Hey, hey...You're jealous aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Some guy putting the moves on your lady right in front of you and her showing a bit of interest in him, yeah I'd be jealous too."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you somewhere you don't want to be."

He threw his hands up. "Did you forget I can necessarily control it?"

Alucard looked at him glaring out of annoyance.

"My Insight power. The one I got from mom to see people true intentions, peoples true feelings, I can't control whether I want to see or not. So I'm trying to do the best I can."

"You're wild also." Alucard added his two cents.

"Well don't forget my father was never around to tame me, so I wouldn't know how to act right."

Alucard growled.

Kenneth chuckled. "Dad you know I'm just kidding, but what are you doing to do about this Armando guy?"

"I can't do anything unless he tried to hurt her, besides, she'll order me away if I even try to do anything."

"Your right. But what if I told you he's not as good s he seems?"

Alucard stepped out of his coffin. "What are you talking about?"

"Insight says he's a fellow dark sorcerer."

"So...you're one--"

"I know but that's from me absorbing Richter's power. Otherwise I only had mother's light sorcery."

"And...?"

"The only dark sorcerers to exist worked with or for Richter."

"So?" Alucard was lost.

Kenneth lightly smacked Alucard's chest. "Come on dad. Think! Richter is dead, but who did he work for?"

Alucard eyes widened.

* * *

Integra was suited up in her fencing armor, Armando also.

"Best 3 out of 5?"

"Agreed..."Integra nodded.

They got in their readied stances. Armando lunged after her, but she quickly countered dropping him on the ground.

"One." She stated walking back toward her ready spot.

"Alright, I'll give you that one beautiful." He got up and winked at Integra.

They started the second round. They both matched up, both fast and skilled. Armando countered Integra's lunge with a back flip, she lost her balance while he landed on his feet. He quickly bent down and swept his leg under hers. Integra fell back and he held his sword at her throat.

"One, one senora." He smiled that heart-melting smile while helping her up.

They started the third round and Armando quickly took it. "Dos y uno, Integra." He helped her up. "One more and you are mine." Dimples formed on his face.

"In your dreams, Armando." She sliced his armor catching him off guard he fell to the ground.

"What the--"

Integra had a smirk on her face. "Two, two Armando, never let your guard down. One more and I take the win."

He sighed heavily. "Alright, change of plans." He took off his helmet.

Integra took off her's, her pale-blonde hair falling to its natural length, practically past her knees.

"What?! We had a deal!."

Armando threw his helmet to the side and put the sword under his arm walking to Integra. He stopped inches from her their faces were close.

"If I win, we don't just go on a date, you have to like it."

He smiled that smile of his again.

"What is this Kindergarten?" It was silent for a while, they started at each other. And then something happened that he would never regret.

Integra sighed finally decided to agree, until. Armando leaned in and pressed his soft, full lips against hers.

Integra's eyes widened in shock. She was totally caught off guard. Suddenly Armando tripped her with his sword and she fell flat on her back. She looked up at him in dead shock.

He put on an evil; sly smirk. "Never let **_you're_** guard Sir Integra."

She was about to protest, but he put a hush finger toward her.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, that's tres y dos senora, I'll be taking you on a date tonight at eight o clock. Now I'll be headed off to your bathroom, and then I will see myself out." He walked out of the room.

"Don't forget, at eight, be ready." He added his voice trailing away.

Integra was stunned and dazed at what just happened. Not only did she lose at what she was best at, but, she **allowed** him to kiss her and floor her.

"Hmph...If you would have told me you like it that way I would have taken you years ago." Alucard muttered under his breath.

Integra did not heard what he said but she heard him, startled like she was a little kid who got caught doing something they weren't supposed to, she stood up fixing her hair quickly.

"You look a bit ravished."

"What is it Alucard?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I bother you?"

Integra glared at him, she felt to vulnerable right now.

"You spent practically a full day fighting him for a date you were going to accept anyway."

"Alucard stop reading my thoughts."

He walked closer. "I'm not, it's obvious, and you like him?"

"Why do you care?"

His eyes weirdly shifted, glistening in the light. "He's bad news Master."

"I'm beginning to think your jealous Alucard."

"It's not safe for you're to be around him I'm just--"

She cut him off. "Alucard, I've had about enough of your pouting and you're sulking around this house in your little gloomy world of yours."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm just saying he's part of the Masquerade."

"Oh? I believe you're saying the Masquerade clan are vampires and former servants of yours."

"Yes but the clan is run by someone else they could have hired new--"

"Is he anyone of those Alucard, because I'm sure you would be able to detect both?"

"But--"

She put a hand up. "Is he or is he not?"

Alucard scoffed a very bitter laugh. "Defending a man you don't even know."

"No defending a human Alucard." She snapped back.

She walked away. "Stay away from him servant."

Alucard stoop dumbfounded. Soon he heard someone clapping slowly, in a mocking way. It was Kenneth.

"Good job, good job, go--"

Alucard snapped and gripped Kenneth by the neck then slammed him against the wall.

"Hey!--"

"Shut up! Let me tell you something. See your that little annoying character that sits on a shoulder and talks to **_fucking_** much. I will not have my own son continuously **_belittle_** me in my own got damn **_domain_**, so you listen to me and clearly." He growled in a low threatening tone.

Kenneth grunted he couldn't breathe, Alucard's grip was cracking the bones in his neck.

"You will not **_ridicule_** me you will **_respect_** me and stop **_invading_** my thoughts!" Alucard hissed.

Blood started to emerge from Kenneth's mouth. Suddenly Alucard snapped out of something, he let go of his grip. Kenneth spat out his blood and started rubbing his neck quickly.

"You're losing it dad, your seriously losing it. I think you need to feed directly. How long has it actually been?" He asked.

"A while Kenneth."

"Well me thinks you should start with Armando."

Alucard eyed glowed. "I agree my son, I agree." He grinned widely showing his big canines.


	10. Hellsing OVA X Boiling Point

**A/N:** Yeah you're right puppy Armando _is _in trouble, alot. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter :) . Though the ending didn't turn out as I wanted it to. AAAHH! (Had to get that out) Anyway, tell me what you think. You also Knox! Thanks for the feedback, and for those of you who read without reviewing, could you just take 1 minute and review please? I'm a sucker for reviews, they make my heart warm, and make me do awesome emotional chapters as this one. :) ,well on with reading, and reviewing! Enjoy!

**P.S-** **_Warning: Contains excessive, u___****nnecessary violence (Preformed by Alucard ofcourse.) If you are easily squemish I suggest you not read after the last break in the story. (There are only three). You have been warned. :) **

**_- Malachi _**

* * *

_It's been three consecutive days in a row that Integra's been out with her Spanish **savior**; Armando, how she found the time all of a sudden, no one knew, not even I, but her orders were strict and simple, **no one** follows her._

_This was the fourth day now, and she hasn't even come home this time. I can't quite take it anymore; I cannot bear to see another man, not to mention a dark sorcerer with** my **beloved Master, putting his greasy hands on her, just the thought of it makes me shiver in disgust. I think it's time for Armando to go adios, for good, but how? _

* * *

Finally Integra's car pulled up to the manor, her and Armando stepped out. She was wearing her usual black suit. Did she sleep over his house? No, she wouldn't. They both walked into the house, she was glimmering and smiling...actually smiling. 

"I'll be up to your office in a few, I'm just gonna use the bathroom."

Armando announced giving Integra a modest peck on the cheek. (That's as far as she let him go.) She nodded and started off toward her office.

Armando waited until she disappeared.

"...Ugh, finally." He pulled out a unique black coin with symbols painted blood red. A devil was heads and a death skull was tails.

"That woman just can't get enough of my Latino heat." He said in a cocky manner laughing at his own pitiful excuse for a joke.

He flipped the coin in the air. "Heads are where Count's weapons of choice are. Tails is were Count is..." He closed his eyes while saying the phrase. The coin slowly landed in his hand, he closed it and flipped it on his other, he opened his eyes and it was...

"Heads...Perfecto." A piercing black light came from the coin and sucked him in with its self.

He reappeared in Alucard's cambers, looked toward a lone table where Alucard's guns sat and walked to them. "Casual and Jackal...long time no see...I think its time for you to take on life's meaning...death." He grinned evilly levitating his hands over the guns.

"EGO sum responal of Deus. Carnifex of Deus. Terra instrument of divinus ultio ultionis parumper creatura amo vos. Meus absentis est ut!" The guns levitated under where his hand was, then instantly turned into a pile of rust metal in a powdery form. He blew away the pile leaving nothing. He laughed at his accomplishment and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hola...Si, the deal is finished...si...I will...de nada...Long live the Masquerade!" Suddenly a knife seized his hand going through it and breaking the phone. Blood oozed from his palm, fear spread across his face.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here, are you lost?" Kenneth was standing in a doorway arms crossed.

Armando quickly belted out a different doorway.

Kenneth sighed. "Must I always have to chase..."

* * *

Integra walked up to hear office and closed the door behind it stood Alucard. She knew but didn't pay it any mind. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, wearing that same attire from the party. As a matter of face he rid that old Victorian get up, and stuff to the new one, that truly show his tall brawny figure and his handsomeness. 

"Was he good?"

"Excuse me?" She turned around to face him.

"I asked if he was good." He said with a strange hazy look in his eyes as if he was in some type of trance.

Integra looked at him bewildered. "Alucard, it's early in the morning, I really don't have time for you're games."

He stood up straight and put his hands in the front pockets of his slacks. "I mean, you fucked him right, I just wanted to know if he was any good." He blurted out quickly.

She punched him her mouth agape at what he just said to her. "Have you lost your damn mind speaking to me that way?! How dare you accuse me of being a whore, you don't know that we did anything, and even if we did it wouldn't be any of your business!"

Alucard moved closer to her. "Well, you obviously did something, I can tell by the looked on your face."

She raised a threatening brow at him. "First, you have no right to be in my office waiting up for me like I'm some teenage girl. Second and this is really none of your business, we did not have sex! Now leave Alucard!" She was infuriated practically screaming at the top of her lungs.

Integra turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm and pushed her flat against the wall. He stood in front of her pressing his body tightly against hers. "He isn't what you need. I am." He crushed his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened.

"_He's lost his mind; he's actually out of his right damn mind." _Integra thought to herself.

Finally he pulled his lips off her's so she could catch her breath. This was her chance to slapped some sense into him. Integra took the heel of her palm and hit it against Alucard's nose. She felt and heard it crack on impact, it bleed instantly. He stumbled back a little.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!?!" She said looking up at him.

He wiped his nose as it slowly regenerated. "Nothing my dear, nothing." He crushed his lips onto hers once again and groped her right breast madly.

Secretly Integra would be the first one to admit that Alucard is very handsome, and attractive. But since he's a vampire she wouldn't even go there. Or would she? It is Alucard; he does know her better than anyone ever would, even herself. Why not?

"_No this is just foul." _

He took his lips off her's and slowly went to licking the nape of her jawbone. He started to unbutton her suit jacket with one hand, with the other reached up, and ran his fingers through her pale blonde hair.

She couldn't fake it; she wanted Alucard **_all along, all alone_**. But not this way, no, not this way in the least.

Integra moaned a soft sound from her throat, but quickly caught herself, moved her hands to Alucard's shoulders and gripped them making him think she was giving in, but in return she leveled her knee and kicked him in the groin.

Alucard growled loudly his eyes practically fell out of his head; he slowly slinked onto the floor.

"At which point do you say it's enough Alucard!" The look on her face was so serious it could probably kill if it wanted to and right about now, it did.

Suddenly Armando came busting in slamming the door behind him and locking it. Integra spun around to notice his hand was bleeding.

"Is everything alright, I heard screaming?" he asked a bit out of breath.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Yes everything is fine, but, what happened to your hand."

He looked at it his chest moving in and out. "Oh nothing just, um, broke my cellphone by accident, see?" He showed her the broken phone.

"Was it important? You could use my phone--"

"No. No, no, don't worry, I uh, I have to uh get going anyway, besides." He looked down at Alucard. "You seem quite busy."

"Really Armando its no problem, and I'm not busy he--"

Sounds on banging on the door cut her off. There were muffled voices.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU B--"

"Kenneth calm down." Seras said.

"Sir if you would just let me, I could open it." Walter replied in his gentlemen like manner.

The muffled voices quieted and there was a click on the door.

"What the hell is going on in this house?" She said walking to the door, not noticing Armando suspiciously walk behind her. She opened the door, instantly Armando grabbed her and put a gun to her head.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sir Integra!" Walter's hands jerked.

"Surly now you wouldn't really want to do that Angel of Death now would you, I'm a dark sorcerer my reflexes are more up to date than yours."

"You've got to be kidding another one of you creeps."

"Oh shut your mouth, you dumb skank. You didn't want to listen to the Count when he pleaded, practically begged you to not have any type of affair with me. I mean, how fucking stupid are you. Letting a stranger in your house, you must be a really dumb whore, especially since you fell in love with me so easily, but how can I blame you, I'm very, very good looking."

"I never fell in love with you, you demon."

"Ah, correction, dark sorcerer, damn, why can't you people ever get it right? They do still exist!" He waved the gun around carelessly.

"_Dad." _Kenneth tried to link with the passed out Alucard.

"Maybe you shouldn't wave that gun around like that someone could get hurt." Integra added her two cents.

He smacked her with the gun. "You're a bit demanding senora, but I like it, a lot." He smiled the smile that was no longer warming, but disgust as Integra noticed his greasy features.

Everyone noticed as Alucard started moving.

"Oh look Count's awake, now this party can really start. So, now how about some breaking news from el Diablo! Ahem...Casull and Jackal are no longer with us, lets bow our heads in a moment of silence."

Alucard stood up; he seemed a bit drawn by something. He started laughing weirdly.

"What's so got damn funny freak!"

"So, I no longer have weapons huh?"

"No Idiot, not really."

"Do you forget what I am Armando. Do you forget what you're looking at right now?"

"With all due respect Count I don't give a fuck who any of you really are. I'm just here to do a job."

Alucard started walking around Armando as if sizing up his prey, than he noticed it, the cut on his palm.

"You don't show much respect for your elders do you? What has become of the Masquerade, hiring young...unskilled, immature, fresh...?" Alucard looked as if he was falling into a trance.

"So fresh, humans, with...warm...blood flowing like a river who's current won't stop, a river that's endless."

"What the fuck? You don't get it do you maldito chupavergo!"

Alucard chuckled; he was obviously having fun with this. "Cock sucker? Hahahaha. Oh, a vocabulary on you."

"Alucard stop playing and get it over with." Integra was annoyed and was still being choked by Armando.

He glanced over at her. "Master, my beautiful Master. Give me permission, to tear this **_human_** to shreds, please." He grinned bearing all fangs.

That word struck a chord. Human, he was human, but he was evil, was he beyond man's law or was he not. She was thinking it over.

"Uhp, to late Master."

Armando head shot towards Alucard. "What you can't do that you have to take an order."

"Watch me make you go adios, amigo."

His eyes glowed and suddenly Alucard snapped like never before. His body sprang up on Armando's knocking Integra away. Walter ran to go help her up. And they all watched in for what Alucard was going to do to the man that destroyed his weapons he has had for so long.

**_(Not for the squeamish.)_**

Alucard was drawn by the plumy fountain of blood like a hideous puppet on a score of whipping strings. He flailed against Armando then anchored his ungloved fingernails hard into his neck and wrapped the other arm around him in an agonizing embrace. His tongue flashed at the blood that spilled from his claw marks. He opened his mouth wide his canines grew and he sank his fangs into Armando's neck. That's all she wrote, he had him.

His height his strength his powerful shoulders, his huge hands compared to Alucard, none of it could help him. Alucard let out a muffled sneer. He drew up the first thick swallow of blood he thought his head would swoon.

Integra could not keep her eyes off the massacre soon to turn her whole office bloody. She watched as Alucard's neck muscles moved with every drink.

At once, Armando's crazed luminous thoughts, and what he knew of the Masquerade drew Alucard in, he allowed the images to flood him.

"_Can't go for a quick death, must have every single drop of blood inside him. The heart must pump, do not give up on me now. Must kill you for taking my beloved Master away, but not yet, no, no don't fail me, I've been hungry for a very long time, I need you to cure that for me." _

Alucard was in ecstasy, if he had ever tasted blood this strong, this sweet and salty. He had no memory of it; there was no way in while memory could record such ...deliciousness. The absolute rapture of his thirst staked, hunger cured, and the seeming loneliness dissolved.

Everyone heard it, Alucard's seething, strong breath. It was horrifying, whether you were an angel of death, an ice queen, his servant or even his own son. Such a dreadful feasting noise never heard before.

Alucard's fingers massage his thick muscles; his nostrils were pressed into Armando's pampered skin. Finally he spoke, in a muffled voice.

"Hmmm, love you wouldn't hurt you for the world, you feel it, its sweet isn't it. I just have to do this, for us, for the kids. That is what you told your wife isn't it Armando, isn't it?" He spoke in a mocking tone, elongating all the words making them soak in. He spoke over the shallows of gorgeous blood.

Integra's eyes widened. "He has a family, a trial, not his life." She jerked forward. Seras held her by Kenneth's signal.

"If you don't let go Seras I'll have you locked up in that room of yours forev--"

"I'd rather have that fate then you share the same as Armando's" She gestured toward her Master's feeding session. "Never bother a wolf when its feeding Sir, for you'll become its dessert." Seras let Integra go. Integra stayed still.

In Armando's shock and disbelief he let go, utterly surrendering to the delirium that Alucard had stoked with each word. Alucard was through with being gentle. He ripped at his neck widening the wound, rupturing every artery more fully. The blood gushed anew.

And his bloody-fit massacre began.

An exquisite shiver ran down Alucard's back. It was pain and pleasure commingled as the hot and lively blood forced itself into the micro fibers of Alucard's flesh. More, he had to have more.

"Stay alive, you don't want to die, no, stay alive." He crooned rubbing his fingers in Armando's hair.

By this point Armando was begging for his life, screaming in agonizing pain for Alucard to stop.

"Oh stop crying you. You asked for this fate, everyone is a traitor in the Masquerade."

Armando's knees buckled, Alucard threw him to the floor.

"That's enough Alucard, he's dead!"

"So many victims...so many centuries...so many humans, and I have never drunk so deeply in my 500 years of death. I guess it is true what they say Armando. Revenge **_is_** a dish best served cold, and I'm going to make sure you're left with no hot or warm blood." Alucard said as he was into dark tasty dregs, pulling out the very vessels themselves in sweet clots that dissolved on his tongue.

He kneeled down to Armando and cupped his face with both hands.

"Alucard I order you to stop!" She used to bonds.

The sigils lit up on his hands appearing on his bare skin. It burned, his hands were steaming and yet he did not seem to faze it. He continued his massacre.

"Oh, you are so precious, yes, yes you are."

He closed his canines on the skin of Armando's face and ripped it open over his forehead lapping at the rich tangle of bleeding vessels that covered his skull. There was so much blood there, so much blood behind the tissues of the face.

Integra was witnessing her pet disobey her order, taking in the pain of the sigils, while tearing apart a single human being in front of her. She has never witnessed anything so gruesome in her entire life.

Alucard sucked up the fibers and then spit them out bloodless and white, watching them drop to the floor like so much slop. He wasn't finished he wanted the heart and the brain. He went for it.

Alucard made his fingers rigid like a deadly spade and drove it into him, tearing linen, and cracking breastbone, then reaching his soft entrails until he had the heart. He drank from it, yes he drank deeply, and it was magnificent, it had plenty of warm blood. He sucked it to a pulp and let it fall when dry.

It was blood. Integra's office floor was a bloody massacre; there laid a dead carcass of a human being who tried to kill her, so why feel bad?

She chose him over Alucard, that's why.

Alucard stoop an unneeded breath coming in heavy sighs. The blood danced in him, spasms ran through him, the room was flashing on and off.

"Sweet, so sweet, how does that feel hmmm? I **_will _**be watching. Whoever you are, I'll be watching, the Masquerade's downfall will soon come, yes I know now, he was good, too good, too lusciously good, that Armando. He went adios, yessss." Alucard hissed in a velvety voice.

He could hear the roar of his blood in his very own ears, he felt it moving over his scalp, felt it tingling in his cheeks and in the palms of his hand.

Seras all of a sudden did not feel to well, she ran out clutching her stomach. Kenneth had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Walter...get...this...cleaned up. Please." She said in a whisper. Clinching her stomach, the room reeked of death. Human parts everywhere. The smell of death was something she could handle but this was the smell of a massacre, a bloody massacre.

"Right away Sir." Walter bowed and walked out to get the help.

Left standing in the room was Alucard's gaze if distain toward Integra, and herself not knowing what to do or say.

"Alucard..."

"There's nothing to say." He rubbed his hand. "No secrets right Master." He stated with a grin, and with that he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N-** I'm feeling extra happy with saint patties day coming up and all so heres a preview of the next chapter. (Just a tease.)

All the blood from her face cam to the surface.

Integra watched from the window, it was actually warming to watch despite the big bad vampire avoiding her.

Seras tried to push away until his tongue was asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for protest but instead granted him in.

He pushed her against the tree.

**A/N**- OMG! lol. :)


	11. Hellsing OVA XI Tempest

**A/N: **Wow, its been a while. Well let me start off my acknowledging my reviewers. Puppy, I'm glad you notice the small but important things. Like Casual and Jackal (R.I.P), and stop raiding my draft files! lol :) Surely I wouldn't leave Alucard without weapons, but thats in a later chapter. And Integra should not have let Armando near her but surely Alucard gets his revenge in this chapter (Rubs hands together and Laughs evily) Hehehee.

The preview thing, I might do it once in a while Knox, don't wanna ruin it for you guys. I might do it cliff hanger wise.

Trent and Clara thx Yes Kenneth is my Alternative for Pip. And Trent be patient the story is rated M for more than one reason. :)

Speaking of the rating. Heres a warning.

**Warning: **This chapter contains **sexual and suggestive themes**, **not work safe**, **school safe nor is it child safe**. Read at your own risk.

Thats about it for now. More reviews? Did I forget to mention reviews make me do awesome chapters as this one ;). They also make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. ENJOY!

* * *

_Yesterday I witnessed a massacre with just two people. A dark sorcerer and a vampire, my father Alucard. It was bloody, yes, yes it was. But action taken from his sanity-gone haywire. I am the eyes of Hellsing, I am here to bring everyone together, or so I think. My insight is growing stronger as we speak. The death of Armando Monteban was magnificent. My father showed just how far he is willing to go, even if it means sucking a human to a dry carcass. No, he is not as heartless as he seems, no, not at all. They say it is not a vampires place to feel, but I say vampires are the bringers of true and raw emotion._

_Why as I witnessed the bloody massacre, the boiling point of tension. I noticed something very peculiar. I saw what my dear Sir Integra was feeling and thinking. Shock, grief, regret, a disturbance in her system. Jealousy...jealousy? Wait let me check it again, that cannot be right. Hmmmm...jealousy... now this is interesting._

_Besides my father sticking his hand in Armando's chest, and ripping his face open, and also gnawing at his neck, She wanted the first few seconds of that seemingly white hot and passionate embrace to be her, she wanted to be held tightly, to feel that sensual bite, to have Alucard moan off of her, not a Armando's. To have him say her blood is lusciously good, to say her blood is sweet, but why? Why my dear Sir Integra? Why hide it from him? Ahhh...I see, so that's why...tension...tension...Interesting, the relationship between you two, nothing like I've ever seen in my 125 years of life. Not even between father and mother when I was in her womb. Beautiful. You two will make beautiful history. _

_-Thoughts of Kenneth Belmont Dracul Tepes._

* * *

Kenneth was sitting at his training grounds watching the sunset. He seemed to be focused on it not blinking. Birds chirped in the spring breeze. 

Seras came to sit next to him and leaned against the tree. She sighed. A look of annoyance spread across his face as he felt her presence.

Seras wanted him to talk first, but it was obvious she had too.

"Have you seen him?" She asked lowly.

He slowly turned his head towards her, then back toward the sunset. It was silent.

"...He's right there." He pointed to the roof of the Hellsing manor.

Alucard was watching the sunset as Kenneth was.

"What is he doing?"

Kenneth delayed his answer again.

"We were talking before you interrupted." Kenneth glared at her.

She felt offended in a sort of way. _"Master never watched sunsets with me. I guess it's ok seeing as Ken is his son." _

Kenneth raised a brow. "Look is there something you want or are you going to constantly annoy me with that downcast look upon your face?"

Seras was about to respond, but instead bit her tongue and turned to walk away.

Kenneth scoffed a low laugh and shook his head in shame. "Wuss..." He said under his breath.

"What?!" She turned to face him.

He stood up. "You heard me; I said you're a wuss." He poked above her chest.

She blushed a bit. "And you're a know it all, kiss ass."

Kenneth over dramatically grabbed his heart. "Oooh, yeah? You're a failed fledgling."

"Pretty boy!"

"At least I'm prettier than you are."

The argument was turning very childish; Alucard wrinkled his nose as he watched from the roof.

"Oh shut up Kenneth, you can't compare yourself to a girl."

"Oh yeah your right I can't compare myself to a **_girl_**." He emphasized.

She glared at him. "Jackass!"

"Chicken shit!"

"Pork belly!"

Kenneth did a double take.

"Wha – pork belly? Do you see this body, or are you speaking of yourself, because you do look like you're putting on a little bit of weight."

Her jaw dropped. She slapped him. "Jerk!"

Kenneth lifted his brows as the corner of his mouth curled up. He quickly wrapped his arms around Seras's waist and pressed his lips onto hers. All the blood from her face came to the surface.

Integra watched from the window, she witnessed the whole thing. His actions were similar to Alucard's, a bit to similar, but it was actually somewhat warming to watch despite the big bad vampire avoiding her.

Seras tried to push away until his tongue was asking for entrance; she opened her mouth for protest but instead granted him in. Kenneth pushed her against the tree; it was obvious she did not know what to do with her hands, so he moved them up so she could wrap them around his neck. He moved his hands stationary on her waist, suddenly he roughly swept his tongue over her fangs, his sweet blood poured into her mouth encouraging her to kiss back in their tight embrace, and she did.

Integra was still watching, now...biting her lip. She shook her head. "I shouldn't be invading their privacy."

Suddenly Alucard hung upside down from the tree they were making out on.

Integra lifted an annoyed eyebrow. "Spoke to soon." She did a double take and narrowed her eyes as what seemed to be Alucard winking at her. Integra growled and left her office.

Back down in the training grounds, Kenneth's kiss grew deeper, more passionate making Seras want something she hasn't thought about since she turned into a vampire. Or that's was she continues to tell herself.

"Having fun." His voice deep and silky as usual.

Seras practically broke Kenneth's neck pushing him away. She instantly wiped the blood that trickled to her chin. Alucard jumped down.

"Master!" She was startled.

Alucard looked her up and down and grinned widely. "Shouldn't you be headed out for a mission with the troops?" He crossed his arms.

She looked at her watch and started to fumble about. "Oh god, I'm late, sorry Master." She ran toward the manor.

Kenneth looked in disbelief at what just happened and began to growl.

Alucard was obviously pleased with himself laughing.

"What the hell you do that for?" Kenneth lightly pushed him.

"No reason really."

"That wasn't part of the plan, for you to interrupt."

"Oh? You think you would have gotten any further if you haven't gave her a taste of your blood?"

"Yes."

"I didn't stop you, you could have keep going, and all I did was just ask a simple question, besides, you're older than Seras." Alucard continued ignoring Kenneth's answer.

Kenneth blurted out an ear-splitting laugh.

Alucard frowned. "What's funny about what I just said?"

"Don't even go there pops, in the age category you practically overkill Integra's age -- as a matter of fact, forget that, you **_do_** overkill Integra's age."

He glared at Kenneth.

"Yeah so age means nothing." Kenneth gave Alucard a playful nudge.

It fell silent as they stared at the moon finally raising. Alucard looked up at Integra's room, the light was off, and she was probably sleeping. Nights came later now, daylight saving time. He hated it, more sun, less night, what idiot thought of such a thing?

Kenneth then sighed breaking the silence. "I was so gonna get some."

Alucard turned to look at him, a thin grin appeared on his face. "No you weren't." He began to walk away.

Kenneth stared at his back. "Yeah, how would you know?"

"Because I just know...virgin..."

Kenneth blushed. "Oh really? Think you can do better old man? At least it hasn't been 200 years since I've gotten any!" He yelled out.

Alucard chuckled deeply. "125 years isn't that far behind 200 my son."

* * *

The shadows shifted in Integra's bedroom. Alucard melted out of them. He removed his black sport jacket, and red gloves they disappeared somewhere. Alucard was walking toward her bed until something made him stop. He sniffed the air for a few seconds and looked around. 

"That smell, it's so familiar, its smells like..."

He took a long sniff again. And a big grin spilled across his face.

"Master's blood, it's been a while."

He scrunched his eyebrows.

"I feel no distress here, and it's not her time of the month." He double-checked pulling out a little black book.

Alucard walked closer to her bed to see Integra in what seemed like a fitful sleep. She was biting her lip to the point that one of her dull canines punctured her bottom lip.

Alucard lifted a brow and placed a thinking hand over his chin and mouth. "How could I pass up such a..._interesting_ moment?"

He kneeled down near where she slept and brushed a sting of hair off her forehead.

"Let's see, what leaves my Master in rapture tonight." He whispered.

Instantly Alucard was in Integra's dream and a wide grin formed across his face at what he saw. Suddenly he had the most heinous thought in his mind.

* * *

_**Integra's dream world:** His lips were bent, a sense of dreadful awesome finality swept over Integra. He held her close to him. _

"_You will die now, My Master, to be with me in life, eternal." He whispered in her ear._

"_Never for a moment must you really fear. I will hold your heart safe in my hands."_

_His canines cut into her, deeply cruelly with the precision of twin daggers, and she heard her heart thug in her ears. Her very bowels contracted, her stomach was knotted in pain. Yet a savage pleasure swept though all her veins, a pleasure which coursed towards the wounds in her neck. She could feel her blood rush towards his, toward his thirst and her inevitable death. Her hands were transfixed with vibrant sensation. He drank her life's blood. The sound of his heart, slow, steady, a deep never bearing pounding feeling in her ears. _

* * *

Suddenly things became a bit to overwhelming for Alucard, the scent of Integra's blood grew stronger in his nose. He felt woozy and left her mind. Alucard moved his hand over his face wiping some sweat off. He moved his face close to the sleeping Integra's. He sniffed the blood as a drip was about to roll off her lip. 

"Such a delicacy should not be wasted." He whispered as he pressed his lips onto hers...

* * *

Integra dream realm began to fade away slowly, she groaned as if not wanting it to go away. But that was the least of her problems. She felt something on her face, and the fact she could not move wasn't doing any better. She opened her eyes, it was blurry but she only saw darkness. She reached for her glasses but a hand, stopped her. The suckling on her lips began to turn into a kiss. A weird feeling came to her chest. 

_Maybe if I just grab something. _

She went for it and gripped Alucard's chest, she lifted a brow, it was a rather muscular chest, as far as she knew no one else in the manner had muscles accept for... her eyes widened.

She grunted. Alucard was so high on her blood he forgot, she had to breathe. He backed off her.

She shot up like a missle. "Kenneth what the hell!-" She quickly reached for her glasses to see her frowning pet vampire on his knees wit her blood on his lips.

"Alucard!?" She said half surprised and half-embarrassed she said his son's name.

"Why the hell would you think I was my son?" He wasn't happy.

She wiped her mouth and straightened out her hair. "He has muscles..."

"And I don't?" He snapped quickly.

Awkward.

"Ugh, that's beside the point Alucard. My question is why am I waking to my pet vampire sucking on my lips in the middle of the night?" She crossed her arms.

"You were bleeding, and I was just getting rid of it before it stained your sheets."

"Or you could have woke me up and told me." She glared at him.

"Yes I could have...If I were a human, but to put more important matters first, why were you biting your lip in your sleep?"

"Habit." She answered quick and cold.

Alucard had a massive grin on his face. "Oh? Habit? Or is it the fact your libido is curious of...myself." He said leaning forward.

"Tell me Master, would you like that dream of yours to come true?" He flipped a string of hair out of her face easing onto the bed. She didn't flinch nor did her expression change.

"You have no right playing around in my mind Alucard."

"You can keep saying that but when are you actually going to close your mind up to me?" He was fully on the bed, his arms holding him up and he hovered over Integra, his face leveled with hers.

"So I ask again, would you like it, to come true?" He purred in her ear.

A weird shiver sent vibrations all over her body...like the dream. Alucard lifted a brow as a slight smirk formed on her face.

"Get out...of my room..."

He moved in to kiss her and this time she did move.

"Alucard...it's not going to happen..."

He scoffed a laugh. "Says your **_integrity_**, my _Master_."

The way he called her master was different from before, it seemed more, lustful.

Integra lifted a brow. "What can't yo--"

He pushed her on the other side of the bed and pressed his lips against her's.

"Stop looking for a reason. Relax, Master." He muttered on her lips.

Their position was laid across the bed, how Alucard got under the covers with her is unknown, the sly devil. His tongue was asking for entrance, but instead Integra bit it, a grave mistake.

A cool liquid ran down her throat, it was obvious to be his blood, yet it wasn't the usual copper like taste she tasted with hers, it wasn't that bad actually.

_No this is disgusting_.

He lifted his weight off her. She glared at him and started to move thinking he was finished. He started to chuckle deeply. She shot him a look.

"What the hell is so funny?"

He look up as if he were thinking. A sardonic grin spilled across his face.

"Oh. You are. Have you noticed time has flew by and not once have you told me to stop? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want it as bad as I do."

A little blushed formed but she beat it down. "I don't want nor need lust from a vain and senile vampire like you."

"That's not nice to say." He put on a fake pout. "You want me my Master, **_all along, all alone._**"

The phrase was too familiar.

"No I don't." she replied coldly.

"Then prove it." His voice became serious as he narrowed his eyes.

"Get off of me Alucard..." A strained whisper.

He sighed, released his weight onto hers, and laid on top of her not moving. It was quiet. He was breathing, why is he breathing?

To show her he was there and real.

Alucard started lapping at her bare neck, kissing, nipping, and suckling.

"Don't even dare of leaving a mark." Integra said _sounding_ as if she gave up.

_What am I saying he shouldn't even be in here?_

Alucard ignored her and went back to nipping. "Remember Master? Remember those late night affairs we had when you were young?"

A slight moan left her mouth as his tongue practically wrapped around her neck.

"Didn't you ever wonder? When you turned 18 were you not ever curious?"

He began to kiss her chest. "All the other boys talked about it as if they were the true master's of it."

He slowly unbuttoned her top. "But you didn't care for what they claimed."

He licked the top of her exposed breast. "All you cared about was how much of a **_monster _**your pet can be in bed."

Those words erupted something in Integra. She instantly pulled him up by his hair bringing his face up to kiss him. Their tongues lashed at each other, deepening the passionate kiss.

Integra took control of the kissing wrapping her arms around Alucard's shoulders and then it happened, something below the waist started to twitch, yearning, wanting like it always did when he lured her in with heated words and actions. As it always did when she was around Alucard, but never like this, the kiss, this passionate white-hot kiss struck a cord that needed to be played. A cord that was slippery, very slippery.

Alucard's nose was pressed deeply into her sweet smelling skin. Then the air got sweeter.

"_Seems as Master can't prove it after all, why don't we turn it up a notch_." He thought.

Alucard's bare hand reached down between him and Integra and touched the sweet, wet spot below her pelvis.

"Alucard!..." Integra broke the kiss in a gasp, surprised at the vampires bold move, and shocked the feeling that the sensitive area gave her.

He had a cocky grin on his face. Integra was flushed pink. "Alucard...we can't." He voice reduced to a whisper.

"Stop trying to convince yourself."

"I'm not trying to convince myself, what would the round table think of me? What would her Majesty. **Walter**?"

"For a woman of your stature, a tigress, a vixen, a lioness, you depend of what people think of you to much. Who says they need to know, and Walter...he would only want the best for you." That insane grin spilled across his face again.

"And the best for--"

"You really talk too much." He cut her off kissing her again his tendrils began to play part massaging her breast. He removed her glasses as he ran his abnormal, inhumanly long tongue across her toned, soft, sweet stomach. Then he led down to her waistline.

He began to roll down her silky blue pajama pants lapping away at her stomach, his tendrils playing with her protruding nipples. The area between her legs growing more wet, her yearning moan halting to a stop, when realization hits her.

All she's doing is giving into the devil's temptation.

_Vampires are by their very nature perverse and do wicked and terrible things simply for the sport of it...right?_

She slapped his hands away. "Alucard..."

Instantly the sight of his sharply focused fine red eyes locked onto her, it was a bit unnerving.

"If you can't be a good girl Integra, I guess I'll have to contain you, besides you owe me." His voice hissed.

"I don't owe you--"

Her room became darkness; she felt his tendrils tighten around her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, that's enough Alucard, I order you to stop it, this instant! What are you going to do rape me?"

His laugh was deep and sadistic. "Hahaha, now Master. That is just an absurd thing to think of me. I'm surprised you didn't think of Armando that way. I'd never do anything to hurt you, only to please you and serve your every demand."

"I demand you release me this instant."

"That's one thing I can not do for you right now, you're in my world. You follow my orders, so sit back, relax and enjoy the show. I'm willing deal with the repercussions after this."

He resumed pulling down her pants, he moved down some to level his head with her mound.

It was true she couldn't control him in his world, and for some reason she was fully naked now.

His fingers teased the entrance of her sex along with his tongue. He finally opened her mound slowly lapping at the juices of her wetness.

Integra couldn't hold back the soft moans, and gasps that came out from the stimulation action Alucard was performing, she wanted more she needed more; she started rocking her hips involuntary towards him asking for more.

Alucard dug deeper until he reached her maidenhead. By this time Integra's head was already swimming in orgasm, but that was fairly acceptable for a virgin like herself.

He played with it, teased it and made sure he never broke it, besides the sun was rising and Integra was so beautiful this way, wanting him, needing him, so beautiful. But Alucard's own erection got to him.

He instantly stopped and the room went back to her bedrooms. "Why are you stopping?" She looked at Alucard.

He smiled and pat her head. "It looks as if my time with you is up, maybe we can finish this a little later eh?" His face got serious. "Besides look at it as payback for my guns."

"Is that all you wanted from me? Payback?" She was cute, still tied up and all.

He chuckled deeply. "Not at all Integra, I'm looking forward to finishing this when it isn't my bedtime."

"Only in your fantasies vampire, it'll never happen again."

"Oh but Master, one of them already came true." He looked at the rising sun, snapped his fingers releasing the tendrils and disappeared.

"Ass..." She muttered, surely he won't be getting away that easily. Integra laid back down,

"_Sir should I send your breakfast up?"_ Walter buzzed on the Intercom.

Only to realize its time for her to wake up. She reached over and pressed the button.

"Give me an hour Walter." She said tiredly stress bags under her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow... I am just speechless. I swear this story is developing a mind of its own. RnR :) By the way, this is not a lemon of AxI, just a little foreplay, I'm currently working on the spicy stuff right now. 


	12. Hellsing OVA XII Chess Anyone

**A/n:** Ok you have every right to be angry with me. I apologize for the huge delay but let me explain! Me and some friends who can imitate voices well, made the ultimate creation, a 3D hellsing cartoon of my story. (I can't draw but I sure can program!) So I decided to post it as a beta on an irish site, seems as though someone said I was copyrighting Hirano's stuff!

So I was being sued, by some stuff shirt fuck! I explained to them My story that I created is not copyright for Hirano, its copyrighted for me. They said the characters belong to him blah blah geonen or w/e blah blah. Basically this took up three or two weeks (I lost count) Of my story time. We won the court case. and No Hirano didn't sue me. Some stuck up corporation lawyers did when some idiot tried to rat me out. I was told to take it off of the irish website and not publish it for public viewing.

WHATEVER! there for I can't show you. BULLSHIT! But anyway trying to explain that its a fan made film didn't work. so whatever back to writing. Here's a chapter, it was two different ones but I combined it into one chapter. Again I'm sorry. Puppy :( and all. Enjoy, for my sake.

P.S- **A Character's death takes place in this chapter. R.I.P**

* * *

"This is ridiculous! Why do we hire humans, why the fuck do we hire useless humans?!" The young vampire screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Be calm young one, Armando has destroyed-"

"Ar-mon-doooo is dead! You stupid fuck! He's useless and dead, it doesn't matter if he destroyed my brother's guns or not!"

The bearded man frowned. "We must follow the rules of the Masquerade!"

"We must follow the rules of the Masquerade –SHIT!" The young vampire mocked the man.

He was angry. "Fuck this, I made them, I can break them, Marius is in Vatican City making a deal with Enrico Maxwell. I need to get all of them away from that overprotected manor! If this plan does not work so help me in the name of Lucifer... It's war with no mercy." The young vampire stormed out the room.

"He's going to make this difficult. He'll blow our cover." A man with a large amount of medals on his jacket stated.

"Our cover is already blown by Armando's blood...the war...it has just begun General."

"There's one thing I don't understand Count..."

The Count looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"This war is useless if he doesn't know what he's fighting for. So I ask. This war we have started...why?"

"I'm but a mere creation General, that, you'd have to ask..."

* * *

"Radu Cel Mar!? You filthy beast, I don't make deals with the devil!" 

Enrico slammed his hands on his desk.

A well-dressed vampire was sitting down, legs crossed, very calm. He was as pretty as a woman could be. His hair long and wavy, the color of thick blood. His eyes different colors, one light green and one light blue. His body was long and lanky. He wore an all red dress suit; it seemed his color. He had light red facial whiskers and dark red arched eyebrows, pretty, but manly.

"Do not dispel my faithful Master." The vampire frowned.

"And just, ew ta fuck are ye?" Anderson walked in.

The vampire smirked showing a slight fang. "The vampire Marius, father." Marius had a British accent of very proper etiquette.

Anderson spat. "We don't commute wit a heathen, and a Midian."

"Heh, I could care less, _Father_, what religious differences we have, we both want the same thing."

Anderson became interested. "An what might that be ye heathen?"

Marius cocked his head with a crooked smile on his face. "I like you, you're so...aggressive. But what we both want is the downfall of Alucard and to ruin the protestant land of England, specifically London."

Anderson burst out with a sudden laugh. "I like this guy ye? Enrico?!" He slapped Marius's back.

Marius growled and cocked his eye at Anderson. "Don't touch me." He wiped himself off.

"Well vampire Marius, we don't just want that demon dead, we want everyone there dead. We want the downfall of the Hellsing organization." Enrico announced.

Marius stood straightening out his suit. "Look, I just have old flames to tarnish with the pathetic nosferatu and his bloodline. You can do whatever you want with the others."

"What makes ye think yew can beat 'em?"

Marius laughed as if it was a ridiculous question. "Who said I think I can father? Unlike you simple humes who lack the agility and confidence as myself... I know I can beat him."

He paused.

"Now, me and Father Anderson will start our plan in his hometown, of course it's vanquished by now so we'll lead them to Transylvania. The small town of Covasna. I'm sure your, "Sir Hellsing" won't be able to keep her nose out of it." He scratched at his facial hair.

"What kind of trouble?" They walked outside.

Marius stopped. "Do you know why I like red?"

"Because you're a devil and blood is red." Anderson guessed.

Marius smiled. "Typical. No I like red, because that's the true color of the first flame you see when there's an explosion." He continued to walk.

"You're going to blow up a town of innocent people?! No!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, they're useless villagers anyway. And I'm not just gonna "blow" it up, I'm going to use my well trained lot of ghouls to do the job."

"You're going ta kill ye own lot?" Anderson asked.

Marius nodded. "They're ghouls, nothing but bait, and brainless zombies."

"This'll be fun hahahahahah!" Anderson laughed.

"Then it's a deal?" Marius stuck out his hand to Enrico.

"It's a deal" They shook hands.

"Then on behalf of My Master Radu Cel Mar, you are not an enemy to the Masquerade but an ally." The smile on Marius face and the tone in his voice was not at all convincing.

* * *

Ah, what's that saying? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?' something like that, well lets just say 'Hell hath no fury like a Hellsing who allowed herself to be violated by her pet vampire. Oh and did I forget to mention that, inwardly and something she'd never confess to is, Integra is tired as hell and is one very horny virgin thanks to the doings of her vampire last night. 

Now...something to use as a diversion. Oh right...yell at everyone and everything, that's just fine.

"The next time you call here I will personally track you down and slaughter you limb by limb!"

"But ma'am its my job, I'm just a telemarketer" The man cried over the phone.

"I don't give a damn what you're job is! Call here again and I'll have your tongue cut out!" She slammed the phone down breaking the receiver.

"WALTER!" She yelled.

He came running in.

"THE PHONE IS BROKE!"

"Sir I'm right here, I can hear you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my authority butler!?"

"_What the hell is her problem?"_ He thought.

"No. Sir you must not yell like that you may get a hemorrhage with all the stress!"

She lit a cigar ignoring him. "Thank you Walter for the advice, but, I need a new phone, so hurry. And where's my tea!?"

Walter walked out of the room with the broken phone muttering curses as he bumped into Alucard, who was obviously enjoying Integra's bitchy mood at the moment.

Walter picked the broken receiver up and frowned at Alucard.

"I don't know what you did to Integra, Alucard and to tell you the truth I don't want to, just fix it."

Alucard put on an innocent look. "Well, I wouldn't possibly know what you were talking about. I'm just here to discuss the matter of my guns." He grinned.

"Just undo whatever you did or I'll make your life a living hell." Walter said storming away.

"It already is old man!" Alucard shouted.

He turned to Integra's office door.

"What could have Master so upset this beautiful evening?" He grinned sardonically to himself and walked through the door.

Integra was yelling about something to a house cleaner until her eye caught Alucard.

"Don't you ever knock!" She threw a vase his way; he caught it and sat it down.

The maid she yelled at scurried out of the room.

"Why is Master moody this evening?" He asked as if he didn't know why, the smile, evident on his face showed he did.

Integra stopped in her tracks, her eye almost twitching. She talked through her clinched teeth.

"You did not just ask me that.." She said lowly.

Alucard began walking toward her.

"You did not just ask me that you vain monster!" She yelled pulling out a big shotgun.

"You know that won't kill me." He smirked.

"No but the buckshot will hurt you, and that's good enough for me vampire!"

"Buckshot?" Before he could react, Integra shot him with abnormal speed in both his kneecaps. Buckshot bullets packed with every blessed thing that could hurt a dark creature made him hit the ground grunting at the pain.

The grin on her face said she was pleased at the sound he made. She put the gun back under her desk and sat down. She reached inside her desk to get a cigar but a hand stopped her with a fast speed pinning her against the wall.

"I just came up here because I need new guns." Alucard had his weight pressed against her.

"Tell me about it. And I need a new vampire who isn't such an ass." She said sarcastically.

He moved his face closer, their noses touching.

"You need to calm down before you get hurt."

"I don't take orders from a servant, besides I bet you would love for me to get hurt." She blew hair from her face.

He quickly but slowly kissed her so she could not respond and pulled back with a sincere look in his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't even wish of such a think for my Master."

(Awkward.)

There was a knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kenneth strutted in the room with a cigarette in his mouth.

Alucard quickly let go of Integra, who was slightly blushing, shut put a cigar in her mouth and lit it sitting down.

An annoyed grunt came from Alucard's throat as he sat in the adjourning chair. Kenneth started laughing putting his arm on top of Alucard's chair.

"You two are sooooo discrete." He said sarcastically emphasizing on the 'so' part snickering.

"What is it you want Kenneth?" Integra was irritated.

He was still snickering, but calmed down some. "Man, heh should've taken a picture of that, I mean, whew, that was hot and s-"

"Kenneth!" She snapped.

"Sorry heh, sorry. Excuse the intrusion."

"Alright Kenneth, what do you want?"

"Actually, before we get to him my matters are more important." Alucard cleared his throat.

"And what is that monster?"

"My guns? I don't have any-"

"Hello? Why do you think I'm here?" Kenneth waved a hand in front of his face.

"To annoy me." Alucard muttered as he cocked his eye to Ken.

"Hellsing agent's arm themselves with Hellsing armory; I've made an order for Walter-"

"Well you can cancel that order sir, because I have specific orders to give my father these guns." He snapped his fingers.

Two separate gun boxes appeared in front of Alucard.

"Orders from whom?" Both Alucard and Integra asked in unison.

He slightly ignored her checking the boxes.

"I'm waiting for my answer Kenneth. Who is so important to over rule my orders for you beside your father. Who ordered to give him guns?" She was more than curious.

"Well?" Alucard was eager to know as well.

"My mother..." Kenneth announced.

Alucard expression changed rapidly. "Maria."

Silence flowed through the room as a certain tinge of jealously flowed through Integra.

"Don't mess with me Kenneth."

"Father, I'm not, look." He pointed to the cases.

"Remember when mom called you her dark prince, her Nelo Angelo?"

An un-noticeable smile formed on his face as he shook his head slightly.

"Well she left me with instructions to create the ultimate weapons for you, incase something were to happen."

Kenneth clicked open a red case.

"Go ahead." He gestured Alucard to pick up the glossy, velvet red gun.

Alucard picked it up and made a sound of amazement.

"I knew you would admire the color. What you have in your hand right now is Nelo, meaning dark, as you know. 15mm long, bigger and better than the Jackal, the pistol grip is well accustomed, shaped for your left hand."

Alucard studied the gun, putting Nelo in his left hand, he tightened his grip on it and his grin widened.

"Amazing, ammunition?"

Kenneth pulled a bullet from the cartridge.

"All of them are advance-powered ammunition with sustained automatic fire. The bullet is twice as big as Casual and Jackals. Guaranteed to leave the biggest hole ever, or tear limbs off." He paused.

"Depending on how you aim." He winked.

"The caliber?" Alucard asked.

"500 s and w style 2600 ft/lb with a custom cross tip, silver, mercury, folic acid, holy light and water are all the base bullets. Nelo fires explosion ignited rounds on impact."

"Meaning?" Alucard raised a brow.

Kenneth leaned in. "Now this is where I came into play. I put in an AI chip, the bullet will dig inside the body and break into pieces. It will scatter to the 6 hot spots, brain, heart, lungs, pelvis, stomach, and spleen, then explodes."

Alucard was sliding the chambers and loading the cartridge listening to the recoil.

"Magnificent." The gun disappeared inside his sport coat.

Kenneth clicked open the black case. Alucard picked up a glossy, metallic midnight black gun, that shined.

"Angelo meaning prince. Angelo is the same as Nelo, except Angelo, was dipped in cursed and blessed water light, a very netherworld technology. That's why it has a specific _shine _to it." He pointed out.

"Angelo's ammunition is an armor piercing 3600ft/lb bullet, very new. How mother had anything to do with it? Of course she was the greatest light sorcerer of all time. It was said that Angelo was blessed by god himself, personally for you. Nelo Angelo, your new weapons are a great force of unspeakable power not to be reckoned with, only made to work for you and no one else. How is that possible? Your blood is entwined in the grip by an esper and the very heart and soul of this gun."

Alucard holstered Angelo.

"If a mere man, ghoul, or even A-list vampire are to get a hold of Nelo Angelo they will be cursed and die, no matter how strong, just like" He snapped.

"That. Only the people you allow will be immune to the fury that Nelo Angelo with reek in this war."

"Excellent, I can't wait to try them out."

"Only the best for the best, ammunition is nothing to worry about also, it comes unlimited in your chambers."

Alucard was nodding.

Integra was amazed at the style of the beautiful guns, how Alucard's ex-wife could come across such technology or wisdom is unknown to her.

"Oh and one more thing." Kenneth lifted a long box on Integra's desk in from of her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Think of it, as a gift of my appreciation sir." He said disappearing.

"What is this gift day?" Integra asked.

"Well are you not going to open it." Alucard stated.

She clicked open the long case and picked up the gun first.

"Magnum Desert Eagle Tiger .50 AE with an 18k white gold coating? Where could the boy be getting this from?" Alucard said.

"Hopefully not from my account."

"At least you have new weapons Master. It seems custom made, the hammer nestles within a generous beavertail. And just look at the tiger strip pattern. He has taste. It's obvious where he got it from." Alucard was being cocky.

She cocked an eye at him. "Down boy."

He smirked. "Oh but Master."

Instantly her eye caught what the sword was, it was Anderson's bayonet from the day they got into an altercation. He stretched it out, the blade was about 45' inches long, sharp to the touch, the grip was the same plating as her new gun, she put it in its case and read what seemed to be a letter attached.

"_Using the enemies weapon against them is the most strategic move ever. But what if you were that weapon...think about it Sir." Signed Kenneth._

"Well?" Alucard asked.

"He's an impressive dhampir."

"Where do you think he get it from?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not you."

Suddenly Walter ran in the room.

"Sir a litter village outside Transylvania, Romania seems to be over run by a group of freak ghouls."

"Send an army then-"

"That's where the problem begins sire, who ever it is they're asking for the king."

Alucard grinned widely.

"The king?" Integra raised a brow.

"Sorry sir. Lord Alucard."

"So they decided to go for a checkmate, this will be interesting."

"Alucard what are you babbling about."

He pulled out his new guns eager to try them out. "The war, my Master had begun, and they have made the first move in this game, the pawns shall be first to go." He disappeared.

"_Son, Police girl, follow."_

"There's one more thing sir." Walter stressed. "Intelligence has reported that Section XIII's Paladin Alexander Anderson was spotted.

"Idiots...prepare a chopper Walter."

* * *

"I can feel his presence, he's close." Marius announced. 

"Well tell him to hurry!" Anderson exclaimed.

"Calm down father... the nosferatu Alucard is on his way, and with company." He said pleasingly.

* * *

"Slice, slice, slice, chop, chop, chop and they'll never stop!" Kenneth said in a singsong tune while ripping freshly turned ghouls apart. 

Seras was ripping their limbs and crushing their hearts.

"She's going postal on their ass!" Kenneth said mashing the head of a ghoul.

Alucard stoop around watching Seras and Kenneth handle the army of ghouls.

"Alucard when I send you somewhere I don't expect you to stand here and be lazy." Integra's voice actually startled him, but he didn't let it show.

"When the hell could she ever sneak up on me, I heard a helicopter but that was 20 miles from here."

"Alucard?!" She broke his thoughts.

"You didn't send me here, I came here, now why are you here?"

"I don't answer to you servant."

He turned around to face her. "No you don't Master. I do you. And now I actually have to put effort in protecting you." He said sarcastically.

"I'm no damsel in distress, you don't need to protect me."

"No but you are a pain in the a-"

"Hey! Enough you two argue like an old married couple, even the ghouls are tearing their ears off!" Kenneth yelled.

Both Integra and Alucard gave him a Killer's instinct look.

"Section 13's Anderson is here."

That put a smile on Alucard's face. "Oh is he? I would suspect he's found the vampire behind this already?" Alucard shot a ghoul that ran up behind Integra.

"That's the thing my pet, Anderson seems to be the one that's started this trouble from what my sources tell me."

Alucard eyes widened. "Pawns, how many pawns protect the king from attacks?"

Integra raised a brow. "What are you going on about?"

"Three pawns, the vampire is knight, Anderson is bishop."

"There's four of us Alucard." Integra was lost.

"Count out the king, me, it leaves..."

"You, police girl, and Kenneth." He muttered.

"What?"

"Marius...that fucking pyromanic. Kenneth, Seras leave!" He yelled grabbing Integra.

"What'd he say?" Kenneth asked still killing ghouls.

"I don't know but we're surrounded." Seras said.

Kenneth looked around.

"Hey where'd he go?"

"Uhhh, Kenneth, do you hear something ticking?"

_Kenneth get out of there now!_

Kenneth grabbed for Seras's hand but a several ghouls got a hold of her.

"No!" he punched the ghouls dropping his swords.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, BEEP.

"Oh fuck me."

BOOM! Every single ghoul exploded.

* * *

Alucard and Integra witnessed the lard explosion rock the village leaving a big crater. 

"Checkmate! Oh how I love chess, I'm surprised you didn't find out earlier my lord, you are getting old. Shame you weren't down there." Marius was sitting clapping.

Alucard did not move, breath, blink, or grin. He just stared.

"Who's this pretty young exotically chestnut skinned woman you have with you?" Marius asked.

"Cat got your tongue Alucard?"

Alucard was still. "Oh hahahah sorry, cat got your son and servant hahaha!"

Marius laughed like a maniac.

Alucard snapped and lunged for Marius, who disappeared.

"Hahaha oh to slow, meet my friend Father Anderson."

Anderson came out of nowhere charging after Integra, she blocked him with her sword.

"Still siding with demons ya sow?"

"Unlike you Father, I know a demon when I see one." They began a sword fight.

"Marius is king. So you're behind the Masquerade-"

"No, no my lord, you got it all wrong, I'm not king I'm just a mere servant to the king."

" So who."

"Who, who. What are you a fucking owl?"

Alucard pulled out Angelo. Marius stepped back as Anderson stopped fighting Integra.

"Aye' I though you said es guns were destroyed Marius."

"I did. Those. Are new." He pointed out.

Alucard shot at Marius, Marius quickly countered and pounced on Alucard punching him."

Alucard shot him off, Marius jumped back looking at his stomach, which was a hole.

"Oh, now that's not nice."

"ENOUGH!" Roared a deep voice.

Alucard stood and grinned. "Radu."

"Shut up" He flagged a hand. "We're done here Marius."

"But."

" I said we're done, there's been a change of plans."

Alucard cocked his gun at Radu.

"Alucard let me be frank with you, I'm not as weak as I used to be, so that wouldn't be very smart."

Alucard sneered. "Always quick to shoot off at the mouth weren't you little brother?"

He shot the gun.

Radu moved with an amazing speed and held a sword to Alucard's groin.

He laughed. "I know you can't regenerate those, at least to the same size my dear brother. I'm just here to send you a hefty message."

Alucard growled. "Behave brother, you betrayed us, so now we'll reek vengeance and havoc on you and every one you fight with and for." He looked over to Integra.

"And that mean's you to Hellsing."

He put the sword away and snapped. "Lets go Marius."

"What, wait, we had a deal!" Anderson yelled.

Radu looked at Alucard. Alucard grinned then looked at Anderson.

"Did not your successors ever tell you to never shake hands with the devil?" He disappeared.

Alucard turned to Anderson.

"Hmph pitiful demons." He took out his bible.

"Till next t-"

He was cut off by everything going dark.

"What the hell is this?"

"You're death father." Two hellhounds emerged from Alucard's shoulders.

Anderson grinned. "You can not kill me I have the power of the Lord with me!"

Alucard scoffed a laugh as he formed into !Bondagecard! form. A third hellhound appeared.

"Your God...He can't help you."

Several other hellhounds appeared passing by Integra.

"_Alucard you can't kill him."_ She thought to him.

"_My son is only a **dhampir**, Master, he has limited regeneration. That explosion, I do not know what it did to him, but I can feel he's hurt and Anderson's death will cure that pain."_

"Fine ya damn demon, if ya want a fight-"

"You don't get it do you father...hah, that's ok, your nothing but my dogs shit anyway."

A very lard pack of hellhounds ripped Anderson limb by limb, then ripped those limbs, then ripped those limbs, then ripped those limbs until they were limbs no more, then they devoured every single piece of him.

"Paladin Anderson, Killer Anderson, Bayonet Anderson, Executioner Judge Anderson, Angle dust Anderson, Birth place...race...age all unknown, but what is known, is he's fit to be every single hellhounds shit." Everything turned to regular.

Integra sighed. "How am I going to explain this to the queen?"

Alucard looked back. "You chopper is here."

Integra looked as Alucard was walked away.

"What about-"

"Don't worry they're ok...I think."

And with that Alucard disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter merge turned out better than I thought. I hope you like it. Someone has introduced me to the Idea that. Integra turned into vampire means heavier storyline. Give me your thoughts. Also, I'd like to do a question and answer bit chapter soon. So any questions you have that you would like to be answered, please, don't hesitate to ask. I do this for you're entertainment. :) 

By the way the name Nelo Angelo belongs to Devil may cry incase you were wondering.


	13. Intermission AWOL

A/N- yeah I know , what the hell, intermission? and where the hell have I been? Well puppy I actually have been in jail it is a funny story actually. They came and "seized" my operations for a good while. And not only was I in jail, I had to take finals for college. Its been how long? Weeks, months. I've not forgotten about you guys. I've just read recently that an author departed with a sad farwell on this site. And just to reassure you guys. I won't do that with you. even if I get 1 review a month. (Though I expects like 1,000 reviews when I came back) lol Anyway. Thanks puppy for not forgetting about me. But sadly this is not, I repeat** THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IN MY STORY.** Since I've been gone for a while it would have only been best for me to come back with some badass lemon and the outcome of Seras and Kenneth. (Yeah what ever happened to those guys?) Anyway. This is just the history. I repeat **THIS IS JUST A HISTORY OF KENNETH BELMONT** it would do well to read this and wait for a chapter update soon. what is it chapter 13 or something? Anyway. this is the history of Kenneth. Its a rough draft and its all I have for you right now. Please forgive me for the long and anticipated wait. I apologize for my AWOL and leave of absence. I will never do it again. (As long as I don't get arrested)

* * *

**Hellsing OVA- History of Kenneth Belmont - Side Story**

Before I get started, understand, nothing is false history about him nor the Belmont's, unless you want to get literal, but I'm having fun so lets not. I am using my creative mind and crazy ideas to make up this history. So please... take it or leave it, and if you leave it never come back.

My OC, which will play a significant role in this Fic, is Kenneth Belmont of the Belmont clan and family. Son of Maria Belmont, Master of the Vampire Killer. Here's **my** version and my twisted work of Belmont history.

The Belmont family was on Earth before the Hellsing family. They defeated Dracula countless amount of times (Of course he was slightly weak then) in the family blood line. But Dracula's faithful and strongest servant, Death, always found a way to revive him. The Belmont's always had sons to take over the family legacy and the power of the Vampire Killer. So every time a Belmont passed away, whatever power they were blessed with of Christ and the roman gods, the next heir would soak up the power along with whatever power they were blessed with from their ancestors of the Belmont Bloodline.

Specter Belmont was hoping for a boy by his wife, but instead ended up having a daughter. Maria Belmont, she was a quick learner, but wanted to venture out of the usual training of a Belmont. Specter wasn't to sure about this idea, but let his little girl give it a shot. So with amazing studying skills Maria learned about every single religion, becoming resistant to any and all. Of course she was a Romanian protestant, but she felt she needed to learn more that her own Religion. So until her father could not fight anymore, it was then he had no choice but to pass his and his ancestors power down to her. Along with her own power, she became the most powerful Belmont to ever exist. Maria took the Vampire Killer and fought all of Dracula's servants, but ran into a man named Richter Riktor; R&R. He fell in love with her. But she was already in love with a damned soul, named Count Vlad Tepes Dracula.

**Birth of Kenneth Belmont- **

Richter seemed nice at first, but turned out to be a very jealous dark sorcerer. He put a spell on Maria to force her to share her almighty power with him and let him take the bloodline last name Belmont from her. So when they married (unhappily) he gained the name of Richter Belmont and gained the power of the other Belmont's. Maria feared she made a big mistake, but she was married and pregnant to a man she didn't love, what could she do?

Go to her lover, her true lover, her enemy, Dracula. At this time all Dracula's servants abandoned him because he pathetically fell in love with a human being. He wanted to prove them wrong and changer her into the most magnificent vampire ever. But... she would not accept his offer of immortality, for she had already forsaken her family's name by having an affair, and a child by a vampire. So Dracula pleaded. "At least take my blood for the boy, it won't hurt him..." Maria hesitated but drunk from Dracula's silver chalice filled with his blood.

Years later Maria gave birth to a healthy dhampir baby boy who looked nothing like Richter but all like her and a bit like Dracula. Richter yelled. "It was me! It was my semen who fertilized you! Me!" Maria glared and said something that made him go berserk. "I was pregnant before you idiot, I would never give birth to your child, your just his step father and that's all you'll ever be, nothing more." He smacked her and narrowed his eyes. "You drunk his blood and you have an affair?! You stupid whore! He's my son and I am his father!" There in front of a baby Kenneth who was still blind and could not hear well, Richter killed his mother and drained all her power. Now the only real Belmont left was Kenneth, but he was just a baby. Who would take care of the Belmont fortune now?

13 years later Richter was searching for Dracula, swearing vengeance, but he heard from a mysterious clan that Dracula now known as Alucard has been tamed by a secret organization known as the Hellsing Organization ran by an Abraham van Hellsing. This made Richter steam with anger, but the figure told him how he can get revenge. "Consume your soul into your sons body, and let him run what is truly his, sooner or later he will lead you to the Hellsing Organization and then you can get your revenge on Dracula but be careful he's powerful now, and let your soon know nothing about this. Fake your death Richter Riktor."

So Richter did so, and 10 years later Kenneth found out about his fathers death and found he was being raised by his maid Roxy. He also found that he was rich, and powerful. He just felt something was missing, so decided to build an army of his own, and along the way made a close bond with a werewolf in which he became best friends with. Now Kenneth is a rouge thief not following in his family's bloodline. So... who to rob next?


End file.
